


寻欢记(Glory Stories)

by SilentBridge



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Biphobia, Bisexuality, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, Glory Hole, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Phone Sex, biphobic thoughts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentBridge/pseuds/SilentBridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris痴迷于寻欢洞。Zach确信他只是处于困惑期。</p>
            </blockquote>





	寻欢记(Glory Stories)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glory Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178446) by [Medeafic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medeafic/pseuds/Medeafic). 



> For one of the best Pinto writers we know, medeafic. Thanks for your contribution to this fandom.
> 
> And our special thanks to idencherry!
> 
> Translated by shuxinjun and bridge

“这是你生而就有的东西。”

“胡扯。”

“你不可能正企图认真地告诉我，这是后天培养而非生而就有的吧？”Zach问道，因为人行道上一个看似可疑的东西而绕了个弯。他们正在进行晨跑，这算是在Zach因为拍摄而搬回LA后他们的某种半常规活动，今天他们比往常要跑得慢。因为他们正忙着争论。

Chris举起水壶喝了一大口。Zach向他瞥了一眼，注视着Chris吞咽时喉结的滚动。

Chris放下了水壶，喘了口气，“我想说的是，他们为此开设课程是有原因的。”

他俩关于故事的争论已经从小说延续到了百老汇，接着又延续到了电影。Chris坚持说，讲故事或许是一门艺术，但是任何带着决心和努力的人都能把故事说好。

Zach可不同意这个。

在他们又跑了四分之一个街区之后，Zach喘着气说道，“但如果这是可以教得会的，为什么还存在着这么多糟糕的小说和电影？”

“我可没有说你可以教出天赋 ，”Chris纠正他。他用手背擦过自己汗湿的上嘴唇，这让Zach捕获了一丝Chris的汗水的味道。闻起来出乎意料地令人心动——清新而健康。“比如，我们都知道，无论你付出多少努力，都永远无法与我的聪明才智相比拟。”Chris尽可能地维持着面无表情，直到他禁不住为自己的幽默感而沾沾自喜地笑了起来。他被自己给绊了一下；Zach依旧坚忍地跑了下去。“总而言之。我想说的是，讲故事是一种人类特征，并且肯定存在着一种讲好故事的方法。这是可以后天习得的，如果你愿意去学习的话。”

Zach不由自主地投入到了这场争论之中。他们在十天前开始了拍摄，而他依旧陷入在这种既怀念又兴奋的矛盾心情之中。他几乎快要忘却了自己是有多么享受着这些和Chris的智力大比拼。

“那么，你是如何定义‘故事’的呢？”Zach问道。“别告诉我这只是个语义学概念。”

“不是的。当然是古典主义。”

Zach挑起了一边眉毛。“表意不明，”他喘着气说道。

“的确是有几种不同学派的观点，”Chris同意了他的观点。“但是无论是在哪个真实的故事里，总有些东西需要改变。”

“所以说，你昨天说的那个自己不小心把咖啡溅到了衬衫上的故事也是一种艺术？你没完没了地描述着自己现在的身形有多么好——即使你自己也得承认这些描述只是毫无必要的显摆——但是除了这个，但是除了这个，有些东西已然不同了。你的衬衫。”Zach因为不断地说着这些而停下了脚步，于是Chris也放满了他的速度。

“一些有关于角色内部特质的东西需要改变。还有你说的那个可不是个故事，那是个趣闻。”

“你那个十三岁的时候打手枪被你妈妈撞见的感人肺腑的故事呢，那算什么？”

“小插曲。”

“还有你那个用着出人意料的抒情手法描述的第一次有女孩子玩弄你的菊花的故事呢？”Chris在上周五告诉了他这件事，在他们这些主演为新电影的开拍喝了庆祝酒后，他们两个单独留下的时候。Zach得承认，那个故事的确博得了他的注意。Chris好心地对整件事做了详细地描述。

Chris正如他所想地那样撅起了嘴。“富有诗意的史诗。还有，我希望你能了解到我的菊花（asshole）所代表的象征意义——那是我整个人格的代表。”

他们一起放声大笑。“但这些依旧只是故事的种类罢了，”Zach说。

他们回到了Zach的住地，天色因为拂晓的逼近而渐渐呈现出一种紫水晶的色泽。这时间刚刚好，让Zach能先去冲一个澡，再前往片场去被“Spock化”。Chris的上工时间通常比他晚一点，但Chris说自己更倾向于早一点去片场。这能让他更好的沉入角色，或者按他自己的说法“Kirk上身”。

他们放慢了脚步。Chris说，“我依旧维持我的观点。无论在那个真实的故事里，改变是至关重要的。这因人而异，并非是一成不变的。

“除了你，”Zach说。”上帝不允许Christopher ‘完美的’ Pine有任何改变。”

“除了我，从生到死都有着绝妙的菊花。”

Zach的回应被淹没在一阵嚎叫之中。是Harold，它在Chris和Zach早上出门的时候蹿了出去，并且拒绝回到屋里。现在它企图攀上Zach邻居家门前的一棵棕榈树，正爬到一半，它的四肢紧紧地扒着树干。

Zach不能抑制地窃笑。Harold全身的毛都竖了起来，彰显着它的愤怒。Chris给了Zach一个不赞同的眼神，自己迅速过去把猫从树上抱了下来，因为Harold抓着他而发出嘶嘶声。

“该死的，”Chris说着，伸直了手臂把Harold举得远远的。他的脸上被划了长长的一道，还有更多的抓痕遍布在他的手臂上。“今天化妆师又要对我发狂了。再一次的。”

Zach一把举起了Harold，后者现在像一只布袋子一般耷拉着，没精打采的样子。他为Harold感到难过，更对Chris感到抱歉。那道在他脸上的抓痕变得红肿起来，似乎是发炎了。

“你终究没那么混蛋（butthole），”他说着，“毕竟你愿意为一只猫牺牲自己的脸蛋。进来吧；让我给你找点杀菌药膏。”

 

***

 

“这就是为什么我说这是可以被教会的，”Chris下了这个结论。他就此发表了一通辩论：他借用了《伊利亚特》的吟诵传统，到十八世纪的小说文学作品的兴起，到所谓的“好莱坞公式”来证明讲故事是能被学会的。当Zach不得不为了戴上名为Spock的那张“面具”而在化妆间里耗费大量时光的时候，这些辩论的确让他乐在其中，尽管他依旧坚定地认为讲故事的天赋是生而就有的。当这些特效化妆师完成他们的工作后，Zach在那里呆着来确保他的耳朵都已经被牢牢地固定住了。Chris也化完了妆做好了造性，他脸上Harold的抓伤几乎已经隐去了。化妆师们打算在他们去片场之前为Chris最后上一层粉，但在这之前，他们已经出去去喝他们新一轮的咖啡了。

Zach研究着自己的星际迷航剧本，好奇着Chris所确信的那些“好莱坞公式”是否也适用于他们的电影。他突然有了个想法。“但是你完全忽略了灵感这一部分。缪斯之神。如果说，与吟诵阿喀琉斯之怒相比，荷马选择了吟诵他妈妈撞见了他快速而下流的手活时的怒火，那会怎么样呢？”

“她可没为此抓狂，Zach。她是个心理医生。她可不会为这种事抓狂。还有你所谓的灵感，有时候它可以像剪纸那样简洁明快，又或者有时候它可以像坠入爱河那样不可思议。”

他们的双眼在镜子里相遇了。

“上帝耶稣啊，哥们，”Chris说。“看看这些眉毛，看看这些刘海，我表示同情。”

“哦，操你的，”Zach打着呵欠说。他喝光了剩下的咖啡，冰冷而难受。

Chris问道，“那么，出柜以后感觉如何？”他在自己的凳子里放松了下来，头发像昨天那样四处支棱着。Zach看着Chris强忍着摆弄自己的头发的欲望，手指在半空中绷紧，最后局促地握成了拳头。

“还行，”这是Chris第一次问他这个，所以他加了一句，“我依旧对这竟然变成了个大新闻而感到惊奇。”

“哦，你当然会的。”

 

Zach怀念这个，看着Chris眼角的纹路因为他的笑容而像手风琴的褶皱一般铺散开来。Chris有着全然舒展的微笑——无拘无束，疏狂不羁。

“我本来在那时候是想打给你的，”Chris接着说。“但是你那时候正忙着做个大明星，我不想打扰你。只有你，Zach。”

“只有我什么？”

“只有你能把出柜这件事变成迈向事业成功的一个跨步。”

“是这样吗？我不确定。时间会揭晓一切。”他转回去继续看自己的剧本，知道Chris不会认为这很无礼。

Chris是那个Zach从不需费心与之寒暄的人，这对他而言意味良多，比他推测Chris所了解的意味着更多。他们常常争论一些无足轻重的事，像是究竟是Eugene O’Neill 还是 Tennessee Williams对美国戏剧贡献更持久？（当然是Tennessee，Chris当时究竟抽的是什么以至于能想到别人？），还有像是究竟25岁以上的人应不应该吃果冻？（答案是不应该，结束）。

在上一部电影的时候，他们对自己本身有着诸多的探讨，像是列出自己的缺点让对方来评判，又或者是针对自己性格上的缺陷向对方征求建议，比如Zach不能抑制地每次都要纠正别人的小错误，还有Chris那巨大的不安全感。

所以说，当Chris说出这个问题的时候，他并没有感到惊讶，“我能问你个问题吗？私人问题？”

“当然”

“你能不能告诉我，寻欢洞是什么样子的？”

Zach盯着他，看着Chris咬着嘴唇，一脸真挚的神色，还有他因为好奇而皱起的眉毛。Chris的下巴上有一颗粉刺，在他的妆容下隐约可见。“我麻烦你再说一遍？”

“我想我表达有误。”

“究竟是为什么，你认为我会对寻欢洞了如指掌呢？”  
“真的是我表达有误，我并不是说这两者有直接联系。另外，我不知道你是更喜欢吸别人呢，还是被——”

“这太失礼了，老兄。见鬼的。”Zach半开着玩笑，而另一半却是…..认真的。“你应该为此感到庆幸，因为我们马上就要上镜了，不然我会揍你的，直击你的脸蛋，绝不手软。你会骨折，挂彩，甚至包着纱布垫都能渗出血来。”

“哇哦。真是生动形象的描述。正式声明一下，我可不认为寻欢洞是什么坏东西。

“好——吧，我们到此为止了。”Zach从椅子上站了起来。

“等等，”Chris抓住Zach的手，把他拉了回来。“可能这是我表达有误，但这只是因为我不知道怎么问这个才能让我显得不那么混蛋。还有这就是我认为我可以来问你的原因，因为你已经习惯了我表现得像个混蛋。你知道我是个怎么样的人。”

是的，Zach知道Chris是个怎么样的人，但以往当他说了这些混蛋话的时候，他都在Zach的怒火前表现得一副得意自满的样子，而到了事后，他会给他留一块儿从后勤剧务那里拿到的最好的点心来道歉。他从未像现在这样，带着沮丧的神情看着Zach，额头上还闪烁着一层薄汗。

Zach问题他，“这一切和我有什么关系？”

“没什么。好吧。当你出柜的时候，你说过你想要加入一场谈话的。”

“我可以向你保证。我指的并不是一场关于寻欢洞的谈话。”他用着Spock的腔调推回了这个问题。这是他控制脾气的惯用方法。

Chris的脸沉了下来。“我知道。我不是有意说这些无礼的话的。我只是觉得你可能去过那么一次。”

“Chris。”Zach掰开Chris握在他手腕上的手指，后退了一步。“你有别的那些Gay朋友。那些你不用和他们一起工作的朋友。可能和他们讨论这些你想问的问题更合适一点。”

 

***

几天之后，当他们之间的氛围不再那么胶着的时候，Zach突然意识到Chris必然是看过他的那些出柜访谈了，鉴于Chris引用了“一场对话”这种说法。

在JJ正忙着设计一个替身演员参与的镜头的时候，Zach走到Chris身边和他说，“有时候，你就像是话不经脑就说出口了。”

“我知道。让我解释一下，我可没有料到仅仅只是提到了G洞就立场错误了。”

“的确不是。只是你这样突然问我，好像我理所当然去过的样子，而你只是在那里色眯眯地等着我承认而已。还有看在上帝的份上，不要叫它G洞。”

“这个叫法把情况变得更糟了吗？”

“是的。还有回答你的另一个问题，也是是的。”

“嗯？”

“是的，我去过。”他头朝下垂着好似有钱掉下去了似的，而Kirk舰长变了脸色，看起来就好似一个大吃一惊的贵族遗孀。“但没去多长时间。”

“什么时候……”Chris放低了声音。“我能问问——等等，所以我们现在是正在谈论这个吗？”

“是的，Christopher。我们正在进行这场对话。纯属好奇问一下，我的出柜访谈你看了多少？”

“所有的。你上一次去是什么时候？”

“听起来非常彻底。你看了所有的访谈，但是却从没给我打个电话？过了有段时间了。”

“有机会你会带我去吗？”

Zach目不转睛地看了他一会儿，露出了一个恰到好处的窃笑。“我可不知道那些直的人去的地方。不是我的菜。抱歉。”

Chris像是忘记了自己身在何处，用一只手抓过了他做过了造型的头发。“见鬼。”他向场外的发型师抱歉地挥挥手，然后说，“不是。不是那些直的人去的地方。我指的是你去过的那个。那个，那个Gay去的地方。”他就像一个孩子第一次说了下流话那样脸红了。

发型师走到了他们身边，对Chris粗心大意的手斥责了一通。Zach对她的打断心存感激，因为他正试着从某种角度解析着Chris的要求——任何角度——只要能说得通。

“好了，Spock，站到这里来——”JJ抓着他的肩膀把他推到一个特定的位置，然后JJ瞥见了他的脸色。“Spock先生，情绪控制是不错，但是你现在更像是过度震惊的样子。平复一下，好吗？”

这是一幕和Zoe的对手戏，但Zach只能感觉到有一双明亮的，充满好奇的蓝眼睛从摄像机后的一片漆黑之中看着他。

 

***

 

“你是在躲着我吗？因为我觉得像是你正躲着我。”

Zach站在他拖车的门口看着Chris一脸挑衅的神情还有他带着伤的颧骨，这伤是两天前拍摄的那一幕的遗赠。那一天的拍摄已经结束了，Zach刚刚把他的Spock头收拾妥帖。

“我没有躲着你。”

“如果你不想带我去G洞，你可以不这么做。”

“我完全了解这个。”

“那你为什么表现的像一个A洞（Asshole）？”Chris的假笑变得傲慢而自信，但是Zach完全了解他，他知道这只是假象。

Zach对他表示同情。“Gretchen*，别再想着去G洞了，这不会发生的。”Chris噗嗤一笑，听上去更像是如释重负，而非真的被逗乐了。“进来坐下，向我解释你这些骤然诞生的寻欢洞迷恋。”  
（*Gretchen：漂亮好看风趣幽默的女孩子 by Urban Dictioanry）

Chris把手插在自己的袋子里。“我这个兴趣，不是骤然诞生的。”他缓缓地登上了Zach的拖车，在进门的时候飞快地闪了Zach一眼。”

在Chris进来之后，这个拖车似乎小了很多。“你热吗？”Zach问他，“我有点热。让我把暖气给关了。”

“你觉不觉得Ben的拖车从里头看起来比外面看着要大？”Chris问着，Zach胡乱地从冰箱里拿出了一瓶水。Chris坐在了舒适的沙发上，留给了Zach那个不那么舒适的直背椅。

“我觉着我没有体会到你的笑点在哪里。”Zach喝下了半瓶水。拖车里实在是太热了。

“你知道的，因为他演的那个剧。那个博士剧。” 

“他演了夏洛克。神秘博士是别人演的。”

“你说真的？”Chris看上去是如此的惊恐，这让Zach笑了起来。“但是我问过他这个。但是他像是知道我在说些什么，还回答了我的问题。他从没有纠正我。”

“哦，上帝。哦，Pine。Ben演了Sherlock Holmes。他一定在耍你呢。”

“该死的。”Chris做了个苦脸，用一只手遮住了自己的脸。“我他妈的太尴尬了。别再嘲笑我了，Zach。大家肯定觉得我是个混蛋。这可不妙。”

当Zach终于平静下来，可以重新开始聊天的时候，他说，“但是你就是一个混蛋啊，Pine。承认它，拥抱现实吧。”

“我可不想承认这个。我在试图改变这个观点，”Chris说，然后Zach的笑声渐渐消失了。“我从没有计划去做个混球。有时候这只是发生了，而我对此毫无意识。我在试图缓和这个情况，好莱坞把所有人都变得奇奇怪怪的，但是我可不想永远都带着这个混蛋的标签。”

 

现在氛围有点尴尬了。Zach一边用手扭着空水瓶一边想着说些什么。“Ben不应该这样耍你，”他说，“这是他们那一套英式幽默什么的吧。但是你自己本身的样子就很不错了——好吧，除了你的不安全感。我以为在上一部电影之后，你事业的成功会给你多一点的支持，或者至少比表面上多？”

Chris转过脸，但是没有停止说话。“就好像和奥斯卡影帝Denzel Washington一起演戏会让我觉得更入流似的？我看过那篇影评，说那辆火车看起来都比我更有信服力。Tom Hardy，Reese Witherspoon——哦，当然不，我从不觉的在他们身边的我是那么不入流。”

在Chris说完这些之后，他对自己又喃喃说了些什么。Zach伸出手去捏了捏他的肩膀。“放松点。你现在回来和像我这样的二流演员一起工作了。我打赌这会让你觉得一级棒的。

Chris转回来盯着他。Zach无法解读他那一刹那的表情。“你主演了Margin Call，并参与了制片。你出演了天使在美国，并且广受好评。你甚至出柜了，看在上帝的份上。你从来不是什么二流演员，Zach。你简直不可思议。”

除了在他们一起参与的那些访谈里说的互相褒奖的话，Chris从来没有对Zach说过这些赞美之词。这两者感觉完全不同，而Zach完全不知道改如何回应。“多谢，”他最终这样说道。“

“不用谢。”

不，这对他太过了。Zach放下了放在Chris肩上的手。

“不用谢？你出了什么问题，Pine？你从来没有在意过你的混蛋—混球倾向。在我的印象里，你把这当做你整个人格的基石。还有寻欢洞？我应该知道这是怎么回事吗？”

“你能相信这个吗，相信我正试图去变成一个更好的人？改变我的人生故事？”

“通过寻欢洞这个途径？”

“好吧，那么这么说。一个不一样的人。一个在我的固有生活之外有着更多别样经历的人。一个有着更多性经历的人。或许，一个你不那么觉得是一个混蛋的人。”

如果这就是他想说的，那么Zach可以停止他的取笑，转而开始那些他们分享的那些——看着像是笑闹，其实却很认真严肃的——争论。如果他必须得开始这些的话。Chris刚才所说的那些，依旧无法解释他骤然诞生的兴趣，对这些随便的，Gay之间的性爱所产生的兴趣——这让Zach想到了什么——“你曾经被一个男人舔过吗？”

如果Zach不是如此了解Chris的话，他会说——Chris在沙发上扭捏的动作，他舔弄自己嘴唇的方式，还有他落在Zach裤裆处的眼神——是对自己的一种引诱。

 

“可能，”在Zach还没来得及回答的时候，Chris沉着嗓子说，“没有。”

“那么你舔过别人吗？”

“只有那么一次，”Chris说，说得好像Zach清清楚楚地知道他指的是哪一次。

Zach，突然地，明白了他说的是什么。“在GQ派对之后？”Chris点点头。“不，Pine。哦，不。不是，不是这样的，不。那不能算”

 

***

 

GQ派对后事件是Zach一次都不愿再回想起来的记忆，但是当Chris提起的时候，回忆像是电影一样在他的脑中一幕幕闪过。

派对本身就非常的糟糕。因为太长时间没见面，他们两个都喝了过多的酒，而那双大大的蓝眼睛离Zach的脸太近了。夏特蒙特酒店里聚集了太多的名流，他们四处周旋得如此频繁而迅速，让Zach无法将视线固定在Chris身上来让自己安心。

Chris开始给Zach讲述一个他不甚理解的故事，他们牛头不对马嘴地侃了一会，直到Zach意识到他说的故事里的那个姑娘其实是个男人。这实在是毫无意义，而Chris又开始含糊地念叨着的那句明显是点睛之笔的句子——“我说过了，满天都是小星星”——也不起一点作用。  
【注：原文是How I wonder what you are! 出自《小星星》：Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, How I wonder what you are.】

在Chris提出他需要帮助才能回到他的房间的时候，答应把步履蹒跚的他搀扶回去是一件很容易的事，对于Zach这个假装只是他的好朋友的人来说，他答应得太容易了。

“你到底喝了多少？”Zach又一次问道，放任着自己不赞同的语气。当Zach在Chris的西装口袋里摸索着钥匙的时候，Chris重重地靠向他，让他们两个都摔在了房间的门板上。

 

“没多少，没多少。”

“还有，是谁点了一杯马蒂尼却拒绝吃一颗橄榄的？”

“我是为了把它留给你。我可是个绅士。钥匙在我的裤子里。”

“她也是这么说的。”Zach让Chris背靠在墙上，自己想着解决方法。他用一只手指摸索着Chris的口袋，想要忽略Chris脸上那湿漉漉的嘴唇，还有它们展露的微笑。Zach又伸了一只手指进去，Chris脸上的微笑忽地带上了了挑逗意味。Zach抽回自己的手，接着说，“你不可能醉到需要别人帮着才能把钥匙从裤子里拿出来。”

但是Chris自己转了个身，把他的脸贴在了墙上，撩起了自己的上衣，露出了自己的翘屁股，和他的前口袋。“试试这样，更容易点。”

后来，Zach告诉自己，他没喝那么多，他不应该这么做。他应该说，Pine，你喝醉了；别胡闹。但是那个时候，他的身子可由不得他的大脑做主。

他向前走了一步，把手伸进Chris那个紧绷的口袋里。

Chris整个人摇摇晃晃地靠在墙上，这让Zach整个人随着他摆动。他的胯部推挤着Chris的屁股，接着Chris——Zach可以向法院起誓——他顶了回来。

他们两都怔住了，Zach向着Chris的颈后碰了一口酒气。

“他妈的见什么鬼，Chris，”Zach说，接着Chris打断了他，在墙上抵着额头摆动着，与其说是在和Zach说话，更像是对着他自己的肩膀说着什么。

“继续啊，”Chris抓过Zach的手腕，把他的手按下去——在那里，终于，Zach的手指碰到了那块金属。他在里头摸索了太长的时间，最终找出了那把难找的钥匙。该死的夏特蒙特酒店的复古金属钥匙；一张门卡就完全不需要这种深入的摸索。他们才是这一切的罪魁祸首。Zach应该对此有所抱怨的。

Chris转回来面对着他，依旧靠在墙上，咧嘴笑着。“你的手摸来摸去的，我喜欢这个。”

“你喝醉了。进来吧。”

把钥匙插进锁孔里花费了Zach不少的精力。Chris靠他太近，一双眼睛盯着在锁孔和Zach之间来回看着，最终落在Zach脸上。

“该死的，”Zach发着牢骚，继续努力着。

Chris把他的鼻子抵着Zach的脸颊，他的呼吸温热，带着杜松子酒的气味。“典型的费罗伊德时刻。你不觉得吗？快点，Zach。快点，宝贝。为了我做这个，你可以的，宝贝。对准锁孔，然后插进去。

“你需要去床上躺着了。哦，终于。”当钥匙终于咔擦一下打开门的时候，Zach试图让自己如释重负的叹息不那么明显。“来吧，醉鬼。”他用两支手臂挽过Chris的腰，将他拉起来。“跟我来吧，顺带帮个忙啊，你可重了，我一个人可扛不住。”

“留下来再喝一轮吧，”Chris恳求他。Zach摇摇头，顺手带上了门。“就留下来再喝一杯吧，求求你？” 那张床只在几步之外了，Chris自己晃晃悠悠地走出了第一步，并试图把Zach和他自己一起拉倒在那床羽绒被上。“求求你再撒点糖吧?”  
（*注：原文为‘Pretty please with sugar on top’被广泛用于‘多做点好事以达到更好的效果’）

“Chris，让我走。”Zach轻笑起来，但是事态渐渐变得尴尬了起来。“你要捏烂我的衣领了。快点，松手。”

“你松手。” 

Chris的手指滚烫，粘着他就像个小孩子一样，一旦Zach掰开了一只手，Chris的另一只手又握了上来，他咯咯笑着，洋洋得意。

“Pine—”

“吻我。”

就像是嘴巴里塞着棉球一样，Zach的舌头变得干燥而笨拙，好似无法发挥它的作用似的。Zach罩在Chris上方，与他面面相抵，他们的腿缠在一起——还有他能感到这个——Chris在他的裤子里硬了，向上轻轻地顶弄着Zach。

“吻我，Zach。求你了？”

Zach原本的计划只是闭着嘴巴在Chris的唇角上轻啄一下，吓唬吓唬他，然后就爬下床去，让chris自己一个人在床上躺好，然后帮他脱掉他的蠢鞋。他会帮着Chris侧躺着，防止他被自己的呕吐物呛住了。到早上的时候，他会打电话给Chris问问他的头感觉怎么样，接着随意地冒出几个关键词来看看Chris会不会上钩，看看他还记不记得这所有的事情了。

这当然只是计划而已。

而真正发生的是，他粗野而错乱地吮吸着Chris的舌头，任由Chris的胳膊环在自己身上。Chris的双腿紧紧地缠上了Zach的大腿，毫无羞耻地弓起身子，把他们两人翻了个个儿。

“操，Zach。Zach。”

Zach感到湿润的一吻印在他的下巴上，还有脖子上的重重一咬，这让他贴着Chris勃起了。而Chris贴在他锁骨上的呻吟是如此之响，让Zach的胸腔也为之轻轻颤动。

对于一个醉鬼来说，Chris算是动作敏捷的了，Zach想着，感觉到自己的衬衫被他从裤子里拉了出来，推了一半到他的肚子上，接着Zach意识到了接下来会发生什么。

“Chris…”

“Zach.”

Zach又有了一个计划。他会用那种洪亮的声音质问Chris以为他在做什么，然后Chris会自己清醒过来，乞求他的原谅——然后Zach会看他安然地睡下，再在第二天的早上打电话去嘲笑他。

再一次的，计划落空了。贴在他小腹上的嘴唇，拉扯他皮带的手指，还有拉开拉链时的震动：着一切足够让小Zach发动一场政变了。这一切正在发生。这的确正在发生。然后Chris停了下来。

他对着Zach的下半身说了些什么，声音含混又低沉，Zach不得不竖起了耳朵去听。“什么？”

“我可以吗？”Chris沿着Zach的内裤边一路向下舔去，位置低到了他都能感觉到自己的耻毛都被Chris的舌头轻轻地拉扯着。

你喝醉了。他也喝醉了，Zach的脑海里的声音提醒着他，试图冲破他老二设下的相当有效的交流封堵，来传达他这个消息。最重要的是，他是直的。别这么做。

“我可以吗，Zach？求你？”

“哦，上帝啊。可以。”

接下来的几分钟犹如烙印一般刻在Zach的心上，即便那一夜剩下的时间他都仿若身处云端，轻飘飘的。他永远无法忘记Chris隔着内裤舔舐他的阴茎时那贪婪的样子。在他腿间的那只灵巧的手，推挤着他的双球。Chris拉下他内裤的笨拙的动作，还有在他的阴茎的头部的那一记舔弄。

Chris是迫切的，即便他表现的有些笨拙，他企图立刻就将Zach一吞到底，Zach因为他过多的用了牙齿而微微瑟缩。但现在可没时间抗议了，Chris干呕了一下，他抽身而出，接着又干呕了一下，随后他径直冲向了洗手间。

目前的情况是，Chris干呕的声音充斥在整个房间里。Zach躺在床上，双眼盯着昏暗的天花板，感到了如遭锤击一般的头痛，他的阴茎湿漉漉而软绵绵的贴在他的大腿上，这让他审视起了目前的状况。随后他重新拉上了拉链，系上了皮带，重新拉好了衬衫，站了起来。

在洗手间里，Chris低垂着头抵着抽水马桶，呻吟着。

“你还好吗？”Zach问他，维持着不咸不淡的语调。“你需要来点水吗？”

“对不起，”在Chris再一次吐出来之前，他边咳嗽着说道。

Zach试着在他走出门之前都屏住呼吸不去闻这味道。“你不需要抱歉，”他在Chris又一次轰隆隆的呕吐声过去之后提着嗓子说着，确保Chris能听见。通过声音判断，Chris已经吧他的胃都吐空了。“我本来就不应该……我给你拿点水来。”

“不用，没事的，”Zach偷瞄了一眼那个角落。看到Chris颤颤巍巍地站了起来，冲掉了马桶。他擦了擦自己的嘴巴，又漱了漱口。“至少我吐在了马桶里，是吧？”

“是的，”Zach回答他。“好吧，呃，那我走了。”

“等等。”

“怎么？”

“我真的真的很抱歉。我吞的太深了或者别的什么。”

“我明天给你打电话看你情况如何。” 

“请别把这个看做是针对你的问题。” 

“我明天会给你打电话的，Chris。睡吧。别被自己的呕吐物给呛到了，好吗？”

***

 

“那个不算，Pine，”Zach重复了一遍。“还有我认为我们已经达成了一致，永远不再谈论那次——事故。”

“我们从来没有就此达成一致。只是你单方面的从来不谈论这个。你在第二天早上打电话给我，表现得像是什么都没发生过。那么，让我趁此机会再次重申一下我对你的歉意，我可以向你再次保证这不是你的问题——”

“Chris，”Zach叹着气说。“为什么突然对老二有了兴趣？为什么是现在？还有为什么，看在上帝的份上，为什么是我？为什么偏偏是我要来承受这些？”

Chris在沙发上焦躁不安地挪动着，然后又重新坐正，一条腿架在另一条腿的膝盖上。他的手指在大腿上不断地敲击着。“所以这个故事是这样。我一直对男孩儿们有着一些性幻想；我只是没有对此有所作为。我发现我自己可能是个名义上的双性恋，但这没什么大不了的。我从没想过会在现实生活里真的做一次。但是在过去的几年里，我发现自己渐渐地对男性有了兴趣。所以我就想：为什么不呢？我什么我不试试看呢?至少试一次？”接着Chris看见了Zach的表情，于是他立马改变了话题“不，我不是这个意思……我刚刚说的那些是不是听起来像是，像是我在GQ派对那晚上把你当成了一个试验品，对吗？我不是这个意思，我很抱歉。”

“哦，我想你就是这个意思。”Zach将自己微微前倾，让前臂撑在膝盖上，然后垂下头做了几个深呼吸。空气深深地进入他的胸腔，又缓缓地释放出来，这让他镇定了下来。你是知道他是怎么样的人的。

当他再次抬起头来的时候，Chris看上去非常受挫，整个身体紧绷着。“我把我们一半的谈话时间都用来和你道歉了，”他喃喃低语道。

“对于那个晚上，我也欠你一声抱歉。你喝醉了。我不应该让事情发展到这种一发不可收的地步。”

“你也喝醉了。”

“可没你那么醉。”

“我不明白你是怎么他妈的能忍受得了我的。” 

“我自恋臭屁，又装腔作势，对任何我觉得是蠢蛋的人都没有耐心。你还不是忍受了我这些。”

Chris勉强地笑了。“那只是在一些糟糕的日子的时候罢了。”

“Zoe给每个人都发了email说这部电影会变得‘更棒接着上一次！（better then l  
ast time）’，而我在下面追加了一句‘我认为你意思是说比上次更棒（better than）’。你是唯一一个回复我说让我把头缩回屁股里的人。是你让我脚踏实地。自始至终。如果这意味着我要做那个，被你的鲁莽给例行公事般的吓得目瞪口呆的人的话，我可以应付得了。”

“所以你能告诉我你第一次去寻欢洞的经历吗？”

“这就是我刚刚说的了：吓得我目瞪口呆。”

“拜托了？”

Chris看起来就像一个青少年，困惑，急切而又不明事理。就像是他知道这儿有些能让他变成一个大人的秘密，但却还未发现他们。他的嘴唇因为被咬着而泛着紫红色，脖子上也有着点点红痕。他的粉刺已经一路蔓延到了下巴上。

“我会告诉你的，但是有个条件。你得向我解释你的寻欢洞迷恋。”Chris犹豫地点点头。“还有我不会在现在，在这个地方说的。去我那里，我们再谈这个。”

Chris缓缓地站了起来，跟着Zach走到门边。走出拖车几步之后，他伸手抓住了Zach的胳膊。“是不是只是因为我老骚扰着你，你才决定告诉我的？”

“不是。我告诉你这个是因为我知道心存困惑是什么滋味。”他拍了拍Chris的手，然后拉着Chris和他一起向前走去。

***

 

一回到Zach那儿，他就去厨房里给自己倒了一杯红酒，因为他肯定没多久就需要这个了。Chris坚持只要水就好。他已经从他的紧张里走了出来，恢复了傲慢轻率又夸夸其谈的样子，他嘲笑着说今天Zach为一个小场景而重拍的次数简直是个天文数字。

“乖乖地让你的屁股坐下，然后别说话，”Zach最终说道。“你还想不想听了？”

“想啊，”Chris立刻回答他，两腿大张地坐在厨房料理台另一边的高脚凳上，手肘搁在上面，倾身向前。

“你先说。我们有约在先。”

Chris靠了回去，不再像刚才那么自信了。“好吧。他们是匿名的，对吗？你永远都不会知道谁在里面。”

“大多数时候是这样。”

“所以这就是为什么我总是想着寻欢洞了。如果我去那里，没人会知道我是谁，而我会知道这能不能行得通。我指的是，老二。我可以弄明白我对它究竟是一时迷恋，还是……”

Zach喝了一大口馨芳葡萄酒。“所以在这种假设下，你以匿名者的身份去了男厕所或者一间成人书店，你是更倾向于给人口活，还是反过来呢？”

“给别人，当然了。更愉快嘛，对吗？”他再度找回了他的自大。

“我明白了。”

“你看起来还是半信半疑的。”

“根据我的记录，你唯一试过的那次，你把自己的五脏六肺都吐出来了。”

“我知道为什么所有的男孩们都喜欢你了。多么有品位而又老练。”有两团红晕慢慢地爬上了Chris的脸颊。

“就事论事而已。”

“我喝醉了。这和我们做的事没有关系。并不是说我看了一眼你的老二就立马吐了出来。”

如果他们就着这个话题继续谈下去的话，必然引发一场争论，于是Zach转移了话题。“那是在我搬出来后几个月发生的。我年轻，愚蠢，又饥渴。”

“一个非常有前途的故事开头。” 

***

Zach年轻、愚蠢又饥渴，但最重要的是他尝到了自由的滋味。洛杉矶离家很远，离妈妈很远，离他成长的每个尴尬时刻都很遥远。  
那时他的脸还没有长成型，就算每个人都跟他说将来总会的。有时候他依旧笨手笨脚的，还有那些对自己的身材的不自信，目前为止的性爱也都很迷人，但总有些缺陷，偶尔让人感到失望。但是加州取代了宾州，洛杉矶像个闪闪发光的性爱保证，Zach知道在这里他能找到更棒的，他就是知道这个。他能找到一些美好的，值得写回家的事物，尽管从某种意义上来说，他情愿死，也不会再跟他妈妈谈起同志性爱了。

头一个月他寄宿在老哥Joe那儿，直到他找到一份只有最低薪水的服务生工作，和一套和另外两个也在找工作的演员一起合租的房子，两个人里一个是Gay，一个据其自称还未决定性向。Justin——必然是个Gay——带着Zach去了他人生中第一家成人剧院，还把他拖进了西好莱坞的一家塑胶性用品商店的后门。 

Justin喜欢营造出一副精于世故的形象——

***

 

“它看起来什么样子？”

“什么看起来什么样？”

“那个地方。描述一下。”

“我已经描述了这个地方。”

“呀，Zach，你绝对是世界上最糟糕的讲故事的人了。我可不在乎Justin。我赞赏你那个无意中透露的恋母情结，但是我更关心性爱。照顾一下你的听众，快进一下。”

“那儿黑吗？”

“黑。”

“破吗？”

“糟透了。地板也黏乎乎的。”

“闻起来怎么样？”

“像消毒水。”

Chris做了个苦脸。”你这可不是讲故事，老兄。“

“好吧，”Zach说，依旧对刚刚Chris对他的讲述技巧的评价而感到受伤。“因为到最后你也只会做一些蠢事然后被我撵出去罢了。”

“上帝耶稣啊，好吧。来和我说说那个精于世故的Justin。”Chris双手做出了投降的手势然后把它们拍在了流理台上。

“你的混蛋改造计划没有一点成效啊。”

Chris调整了一下表情，露出一副被指责后诚心忏悔样子。“我乞求你的原谅，Zachary。这是你的故事；按你的想法来说吧。”

Zach皱着眉。“你就问我那些你想知道的，我会告诉你的。” 

“你一个人进的小隔间吗？” 

“对。” 

“你紧张吗？”

 

*** 

 

Zach当然紧张了。Justin向他保证过这是安全的，他们会去一个鼓励使用安全套的地方。然而看着墙上的那个洞，和洞后晃动的身影之后，Zach觉得比起他将会勃起，倒不如说这整个尝试太过愚蠢。谁知道另一边等着的是什么？他之前可能是从没来过这样的地方，但是Zach可听过不少故事。关于洞的另一边有着什么的恐怖故事——捕鼠器，疯狂的持刀歹徒，爱咬人的家伙，或者更糟的：警察围剿。 

但他来这儿是有原因的，原因之一是他不想再惧怕一切事物。而另一个原因——在那时那听起来挺合理的——是他厌倦了为老掉牙的迷恋和性幻想而手淫了。他想要些新鲜元素。 

他解开了牛仔裤，连同四角内裤一起拉了下来，对着洞口展示着自己的阴茎。  
也许他做的方法不对，随着时间一分一秒地过去，Zach这么想到。他感觉这越来越荒唐愚蠢。也许他错了，墙的另一边并没有什么人。他的衣摆像窗帘一样垂在了自己未勃起的阴茎上，他恼怒地一把扯开。 

就在此时，洞的另一边伸来一根手指，搭在了洞口边缘。Zach吃惊地往后绊了一下，但是他在跌倒之前就稳住了自己，脚踝被牛仔裤和内裤缠住了。 

手指退了回去，他的害怕转为了失望。他笨拙地拖着脚步上前说到，“不，抱歉，我刚才只是——” 

那根手指又出现了，带着一个安全套穿过洞口，把它抵在了墙上。 

噢。 

Zach走上前去要去接，但是手指和安全套又缩了回去，就好像在诱惑着他进入。他低头看着那个贴着一圈肮脏的破胶布的洞口，想知道这里面到底穿过了多少根阴茎。 

墙那边的人不耐烦地拍了一声，Zach下定了决心。他扶着自己尴尬的还没硬起来的阴茎，穿过了那个洞。他的心跳得越来越快，等待着一些肯定会发生的糟糕事情，一些带着疼痛的，难以挽回的糟糕事情。 

他是如此确定，以至于在他感受到初次碰触的时候叫出声了，那根手指的指背沿着他的阴茎的下面将它挑了起来，然后又让它落了回去。Zach不是很确定，但他觉得自己听到了另一个隔间里传来的轻笑声。 

“第一次？” 

那声音从墙那边传来，Zach皱起了眉。他以为不说话是这里的规矩。Justin告诉他没人会知道他是谁，他也不会知道别人是谁。而说话似乎应该是要被禁止的。 

对方又一次抚过他的阴茎，动作轻柔而温和，于是Zach说，“是的。” 

“我会照顾你的。” 

那声音沙哑低沉，但出于某种原因，Zach相信他。他也相信对方的手，坚定却不急切地在他的阴茎上动作着，诱着他慢慢硬起来。他能感觉到自己的阴茎上拂过温热湿润的气息，正当他完全沉浸于这场手活的时候，那个陌生人停住了，他稳稳地握住了他的阴茎，并帮他带上了安全套。

*** 

“然后呢？”Chris双手托着下巴，大眼睛牢牢地盯着Zach。 

“然后他就给我来了一发口活。不然你以为呢？” 

“哦，老天啊，Zach，你跳过了最棒的部分，”Chris耷拉着下唇发脾气道。 

Zach呷了一口红酒，摆出了他如同柴郡猫再现的脸。 

“感觉好吗？至少告诉我这个。” 

“感觉……”Zach必须得在这个时候下定决心。而看到Chris脸上的赞叹是他下决心的决定性因素。“感觉妙不可言。他把我彻彻底底地吞了下去，还在喉咙下使了一招，他的肌肉像是波浪一般起伏，那感觉像是…”他找寻着一个恰当的比喻，“那感觉像是我正被一大群热情的水母吮吸着一样。” 

老天哟。他畏缩了一下。可能Chris关于他叙事技巧的观点是对的。 

但Chris则是一脸陶醉痴迷。“哇哦。” 

Zach把他的愧疚感推在了一边。或许那感觉并没有像他所说的那般妙不可言，但也不是说感觉糟糕。那感觉不错。十年前的那个Zach当然有从中享受到，这就是那时候最重要的事了。除此之外，他给了Chris他想要的东西并且考虑到他的听众。而他的听众也无疑是喜欢这个。 

“然后发生了什么？”Chris追问道。 

“然后我就在店门口和Justin碰了头，一起回家了。”他跳过了回家之后在起居室里上了Justin的部分。看起来这不像是Chris会关心的细节。 

Chris晕陶陶地笑着，眼神恍惚，“我好奇他的长相。那个男人。” 

“这就是关键之处——长相在这里无关紧要。重要的是，我去做了这件事，而那个男人喜欢我老二的样子。”他忍住没有恶毒地评论说那人可没有一看到他的老二就吐在了隔间地上。另外，回想起那粘兮兮的地板，Zach可不能确定这样的事情从没有发生过。 

“我喜欢这个，”Chris说，“这是实实在在的平等，不是吗？真正的平等主义。不会被种族、肤色和宗教所影响。” 

“我很确定他能看出来我是白人，Chris。我也看见了他的手指。所以可别忘乎所以了。” 

Chris挥了挥手，表示不要在乎这些细节。“再跟我说说。你什么时候回去的？” 

这变得越来越难应付了。Zach不喜欢撒谎，但Chris带着一脸敬畏和——明显是刚刚才发现的——尊重神色盯着他看。“没过多久。” 

“跟我讲讲。”Chris伸出舌头，以一种无意识的色情方式舔了一圈嘴唇，着立刻就让Zach的下身有了反应。 

“我下次再跟你说。我需要睡觉了。明天一天就要开工了。” 

Chris迅速从梦幻国度里清醒过来，眼中带着遗憾。“哦，对。我忘了。” 

Zach通常热情好客，但这次他能多快就有多快地把Chris使劲往外推。 

“明天见，”Chris站在门前台阶上说道，“还有，你保证下次再告诉我？” 

“下次。” 

“因为那实在是太火辣了。” 

“拜拜。”他差一点就把门摔在Chris脸上了。 

在浴室里打手枪的时候，Zach幻想中的那个无名氏的嘴唇变得太过熟悉：嘴唇柔软美丽，紧紧地吸着他的阴茎头部，就像是为他而特别装好的礼物。他回想起了那声鼓励的低语，带着淡淡的杜松子酒味，温热地贴着他的下巴，快点，Zach，快点，宝贝。为了我做这个。你可以的，宝贝。快让它进来。 

他射在了水槽里，这显然低于他平时的严格标准，但作为清理已足够方便了。不，真正的问题是，有些东西不再一样了。一些有关于Chris的东西。Zach几年前就戒掉了对合作演员的性幻想，而如果他这样做了，他会确保这不会时常发生，所以不会有任何感情纠葛的危险。 

“你可能给自己找了个麻烦，”浴室镜子里的那个自己这么告诉他。 

*** 

之后的一周里，Zach设法辩赢了Chris，并在下周也躲开了任何的后续追问。直到周六晚上他正准备睡觉的时候，接到了一通让他措手不及的电话。 

“嘿，t’hy’la。在做什么呢？” 

“准备睡觉了。” 

“睡觉？还是上床？” 

“睡觉。你想干嘛？” 

“所以你身边没有人？” 

Zach调整了一下枕头，倚着床头板坐起身，对着黑暗眨了眨眼。他感觉温暖惬意，那些被Chris戛然打断的睡意还未完全消散。“没有。我猜我的名声要保不住了。” 

“啊，我不会告诉别人Zachary Quinto偶尔睡觉时身边没人的。”听起来Chris因为一些事情感到开心，尽管Zach没法确切地说出来原因是什么。“所以现在是再跟我讲讲你的G洞冒险的最佳时机了，我说对了吗（amirite = am I right）？” 

“你错了。”在Chris抱怨之前，Zach决定是时候向他坦白了，“另外，我只去过一次。事实证明冒险的匿名性爱不适合我。我喜欢高潮之后的搂抱。” 

“胡说。” 

“我向你保证，我可是个完美的抱抱对象。” 

“只去过一次是在胡说的吧。你说过你又去了。” 

“我撒谎了。你似乎喜欢于这个，所以我认为——” 

“你骗我？” 

Zach没法辨认出Chris的语气，“我觉得只是好心帮你。因为你如此热切地把我想成一个娼妓。另外，我只是编了个故事，这可不是说谎。” 

停顿了片刻，Chris说，“所以（你喜欢）抱抱，是吧？” 

Zach不知道他什么意思，但他分明能听见某处警铃大作。“全盘招供了，我要回去睡觉。晚安，Pine。” 

“等等。” 

“什么？” 

“不管怎样，给我讲个故事吧。” 

“给你讲个故事？” 

“当然了。睡前故事。有一阵子我和一个姑娘约会，她挺不错，就是有很多下流的性癖——” 

“嘿，为什么你还没有给我讲一个我根本不想听的关于你的性爱功绩的故事？哦，等等，你正在这么做呢。” 

“——而她常让我每晚睡觉之前给她念《绒布小兔子》。她还喜欢扎小辫子，叫我daddy，搞得我脑子一团乱。我必须得跟她分手。但是读故事什么的，很不错，每当我感到失落的时候我总会希望能有人来给我读个睡前故事。这能让我带着这些美好的思绪入睡。” 

Zach翻了个白眼，想到Chris正在和他说的事让他处在立马当机的边缘。因为他感到失落所以想要个故事？这可不像他认识的那个Chris。Chris偶尔是会消沉沮丧，但他那些无可救药的开朗天性总是会让他好起来。 

“你心情不好？” 

“没有什么是你的故事治愈不了的，Zach。”现在他听出来了，Zach能听得出来——Chris语气中的一抹忧郁。 

因此Zach没有指出上次Chris还还对他的叙事风格痛斥了一番，他决定如果Chris想要的就是个故事，那闲聊一会儿也不会要了他的命。“等我一下，”他把枕头捶的圆圆鼓鼓，满足地叹了口气，靠上去。“哪种故事？” 

Chris长长地唔——了一声。“跟我讲过关于有个男人第二次去了寻欢洞的故事。” 

“你——你想让我跟你说个下流故事？” 

“当然了。哦等等，也许他是个常客。没错。他就是个常客，而且是为了某个特定的人而一再回去的。有些夜晚他找到了他，有时候他找不到——但今晚他找到了。” 

“为什么你不自己来说这个故事呢？”Zach客客气气地问道，“你看起来对于故事如何发展相当清楚啊。” 

“那只是个梗，老兄。” 

“嗯哼。好吧。嗯，让我想想…”Zach想假装成自己对此并不是很投入的样子，他只是在迁就Chris，但他情不自禁地觉得这富有挑战性。“所以你的主角，我们叫他，啊，Dan吧。Dan沿着那一排隔间走过去，找到了那间——” 

“不，不。假装那个主角是你，叫他Zach。这样更性感。” 

Zach觉得自己控制住没有再次建议Chris来讲这个该死的故事，这简直是太高尚了。“好吧，老天。但我不用第一人称来讲这个，那样就太奇怪了。所以Zach沿着那一排隔间走了过去——”

“你确定用现在时态适合吗？” 

“Pine。” 

“这只是个建议！” 

*** 

Zach沿着一排隔间走了过去，进入了那间通常让他走运的房间。他不是很确定今晚那个男人会不会来——通常星期四是准能出现的，但上周他却没现身，因此Zach不得不将就于另一个半吊子——他就只能感觉到两排牙齿。Zach心不在焉地想着，如果今晚那男人不在的话，要不他就直接走掉，但他已经故意三天没打手枪了，就是为了让今天感觉更好。所以如果那男人不在的话，Zach还是会将就一下的。 

最后一间隔间已经有人了：好迹象。通常那男人就待在那儿。Zach匆忙走进隔间那头，拉下了拉链，套弄了一下自己的阴茎，让它进入状态，他挤压摩擦着阴茎头部，直到它在自己的手中硬起来。这本身就跟被口交一样火辣了——只要想到那男人也在通过这个洞口注视着他，可能也和他自己一样为此性致勃勃。 

洞边露出一根手指。这肯定就是那个人。无论如何Zach总能认得出那柔和干净的手指甲，指尖的曲线是精致的圆弧型，而不是有时候Zach看到的那些长指甲的粗野手指。倒不是说他介意那些，强壮的带着老茧的手掌也有它们独特的魅力之处。然而这个男人，他的男人——Zach光是想着他就要高潮了——有着柔软的皮肤，手活时的精准度，还有老天啊，那张舔着他的阴茎的嘴巴。 

Zach往前站了站，采取了一个熟悉的姿势，鼻子离墙仅寸之遥，那墙上的涂鸦被如此多汗湿的额头磨蹭过，已然无法辨认。他试图和墙保持着点距离，除了不得不送出阴茎的地方，因为他实在是不知道先前这墙上都被些什么东西碰过—— 

*** 

“但他最终总会贴在这扇隔开了他和他男人的隔板上，而他从不在乎这有多脏。因为这个Zach肯定没有洁癖。” 

Zach翻了个白眼，“好。这个Zach是个臭烘烘的脏鬼，因为细菌而乐陶陶的。” 

Chris轻笑着道谢的声音听起来格外低沉而性感，Zach停下来倾听着他的呼吸声。 

“我是说，如果你想的话他可以有强迫症——”Chris提议道。 

“不是那样。” 

“那是怎么了？” 

“Christopher，你在自慰吗？” 

“没有！那样就不对了。没在双方同意下的行为是不允许的。”Chris听起来很真诚，不带一点讥讽的意思。 

“你折磨着我给你编了个下流故事，但是因为它打手枪就是违规的了？” 

“是的，”Chris平静地回应道，“我是说，我是计划着在这之后来一发的，但现在似乎不太合适。”Zach听见了好像是咽口水的声音。“我希望这没问题。我又变成了个混蛋了吗？” 

“没有。”哦，别说出来。别说出来。“但如果你想要现在来一发的话，这是可以的。鉴于我不得不来取悦你，我也不介意得到点回报。”他保持着轻快的语调，但Zach能感觉到自己在脸红。他用一只手轻抚过他的下身，想知道Chris会不会吓得直接挂掉电话。 

“你想听我打飞机？” 

“我也不是很反对听着一个性感的家伙打手活。但前提是你不介意的话。” 

电话那头传来沙沙的声音，当Chris又开口说话的时候，他的呼吸声绝对是变重了。“你觉得我性感？” 

这并不是说Chris不知道Zach欣赏他的外表；他多年以来一直公开赞美着。Zach猜测这是Chris的不安全感让他这么问的。“是的，你很性感。你在做了吗？” 

“对。” 

Zach稍稍陷进了床里，脑中描绘着Chris把他的阴茎握在手里挤压、挑逗，可能还稍微玩弄了下他双球的场景。 

“Zach？” 

“嗯？” 

“故事呢？” 

“哦。对。” 

*** 

Zach扶着自己的阴茎穿过了洞。那个男人立刻含住了他，舔过头部，舌头来回挑弄着Zach的铃口。一只手扶着Zach的阴茎摆成绝佳的角度，Zach感觉到那湿润蚀骨的热度包围着他的根部，他快要将Zach一含到底了，直到被这层隔板所阻隔。 

Zach听见自己在呜咽着什么，像是在请求着更多，尽可能地伸进洞口撞击着，深深地进入那张心甘情愿的嘴里。含着他阴茎的嘴巴感谢地呜咽着，然后退出来吮吸着Zach的阴茎头部，唾液沿着阴茎一直滴下来，穿过洞口，浸湿着Zach的双球。 

*** 

“Zach？”Chris气喘吁吁地说，Zach停了下来，好奇着Chris是不是快射了。 

“什么？” 

“他看起来什么样子，那个男人？” 

“我看不到他，”Zach合理地指出。 

“没错，但是在你的脑子里，你是怎么想象着他的？” 

有一瞬间，Zach好奇故事里的Zach和现实中的Zach是何时混为一体的，但他愿意就这么发展下去。Chris对这个故事非常着迷。“高个子。但是不比我高。结实好看的手臂，你知道吗？我喜欢结实的二头肌。” 

“是吗？” 

“没错。还有——还有一头凌乱的头发，因为他在那里面一阵子了，舔着老二，等待着我的出现。” 

Chris呻吟着，然后问道，“什么发色？” 

“嗯。棕色。大概——大概有几缕金发在其中。” 

Chris现在都快接不上气了，Zach的阴茎也贴着他的小腹拼命颤动着。“Zach，我——你是——你确定还想让我——” 

“对。我确定。”可能最终这会被证明不是个好主意，但在这一刻Zach可看不到任何负面之处了。抑或是不想。Chris喃喃着，颤抖地喘息着，声声落进Zach的耳中，于是Zach再也无法抑制了，他握住了自己的阴茎抚弄起来，只是轻微地摩擦了几下，以此缓解他皮肤下、身体里的那种躁动感。 

Chris闷声说道，“眼睛。” 

“什么？” 

“眼睛是什么颜色？” 

“浅色。” 

“灰色？绿色？” 

不是。Zach很清楚那个男人的眼睛是什么颜色。“蓝色，”他说，嘶哑的嗓音让自己都吓了一跳。更让他惊讶的是，就这一个词将Chris推过了高潮的边缘，电话那边传来了ah ah ahhhhing的呻吟，必定是Chris正大张着嘴巴发出来的。 

操。操。Zach试图摆脱这些，但是欲火已经蒙蔽了他的理智。他确定，从现在开始的任何时候，Chris就会对此感到奇怪了。是时候集中精神思考一下如何进行损害控制了。他可以等下再为自己的老二担心。 

但Chris看上去并不觉得奇怪。他愉快地高潮了，倦怠又深情，但却没有抓狂。“老天啊，Zach。你太擅长这个了。你没想过要搞个下流版本的Star Trek有声书吗？我会买的。” 

Zach嘲弄地笑了一声，但是心中却不禁有些得意。 

“这真是火辣极了，”Chris说。 

“很高兴你喜欢。” 

“你想要…？”

Zach花了一些时间才反应过来Chris问的是什么。他考虑了片刻，试探性地轻抚了一下自己硬挺的阴茎，但理智占了上风。“不用。我很好。” 

“我不介意的。” 

“我很好，”Zach重复道。 

“哦。好吧。” 

Zach刚才的想法是对的。尴尬开始了。 

Chris清了清嗓子，“还有一件事，说完我就去睡觉。在你的故事里，那个吸着你好像永远要不够似的人……”他又清了清嗓子，“所以，嗯，你喜欢那样的吗？你喜欢他们向你乞求吗？” 

Zach真的、真的很努力地不要让手伸进自己的睡裤里，但是失败了。“当然了，有些时候。你和姑娘们一起的时候不喜欢那样吗？” 

“对。对啊，我猜有时候我会这么做。”但他听起来并不在乎，“晚安。Zach。谢谢你的睡前故事。你的叙事手法正在进步。” 

Zach呼了口气，既感到被侮辱了，又感到些许雀跃，。“多谢你了。星期一见。” 

现在是凌晨一点。Zach需要睡觉；他五点半必须起来去瑜伽房，总之他不应该这样，但他还是这么做了——他掏出阴茎，迅速而机械。他回顾了一遍自己的故事，快进到了Chris想要他做那种性爱方式，于是，他立刻就感到似乎有张湿热的嘴巴含住了他。 

他知道，在那个隔间里的就是Chris，迫切地渴望着他的阴茎，为了它乞求着。Chris会一边舔着他的阴茎一边自慰着，当他射在墙上的时候，含着Zach的嘴发出了和刚刚一样的ah ah ahhhhing的呻吟。 

“所以，Chris Pine高潮的声音是这样的，”事后，Zach对着枕头低语道。这可不像是朋友间应该知道的事情。 

但他无法抹去这段记忆。 

***

Zach等待着下个星期Chris会蹩脚地提起这次“睡前故事”——极有可能是在别人面前，因为他认识的Chris就是那样，他喜欢看自己是不是能让Zach局促不安——但什么事都没发生。没有委婉的对话，没有使眼色，也没有心照不宣的眼神，什么都没有提及。不知为何，他们这个礼拜连一秒钟单独相处的时间都没有。Zach不知道自己是不是应该为此心存感激。

甚至在例行的周五泡吧夜的时候，Chris都没偷偷向他瞥去一眼。但这次他们聚会只没几个人，所以Zach猜想可能是这过少的人数造成了这种压抑的氛围。然而，在喝了几轮酒之后，一切发展成了Simon和John对Zach的调侃，打听着他的感情生活。鉴于Zach现在已经正式出柜并且是单身，他们对他目前的约炮率进行了离谱的估算，认为它以指数级别疯狂地增长了。 

Zach试图按照他们所意图的幽默意味来接受这些，但说真的，这也节奏太快了。

“让他喘口气吧，伙计们。”终于，Chris说了一句，Zach以一个如释重负的眼神向他表示感谢。不知怎么的Chris就是没对上他的眼神。他脸上的粉刺已经被清除干净了，但Zach知道那是因为化妆师给他推荐了药膏。有天早上他偶然听见他们在讨论Chris的皮肤来着。他希望Chris不知道化妆师们在谈论这个。那只会助长他的自卑感。

“你怎么样啊，Pine？”John问道。“舰长和小妞们过的怎么样？”

Chris畏缩了一下。“还行吧。多谢关心。”

“嘿，我正觉得我可以听听你的风流史来嗨一嗨呢。”

“好吧，我不在的时候再嗨吧。”Chris挤出一张笑脸。他掏出二十块钱拍在桌上站了起来，“这是今晚我的份。我先走了，舰员们。玩的开心。”他两手插在口袋里，慢悠悠走了出去，在走出门前向他们挥了挥手。他成功地扮出了一副无忧自在的样子，然而Zach想知道难道自己是唯一一个注意到Chris的笑意根本没有到达眼底的人吗。

“他连一口啤酒都没喝呢，”Zoë注意道，啜饮着自己的Corona（一种墨西哥淡啤酒）。她看向Zach，保持着与他的对视，直到Zach有些不自在的转开了视线。

“我也不喝了，”他像Chris做的那样留下了20块钱，“家里的孩子们会好奇我去哪儿了。”

他对着异口同声的嘘声笑了笑，竭力让自己别太明显地冲向出口。如果他足够快——

但他还不够快。从街头到街角，他都看不到Chris的身影。他甚至不明白自己为什么要追出来，还有自己准备要对他说些什么。

 

周六阴郁而寒冷，大多数时间里Zach都坐着，试图想些能让自己心情好点的事情。他毛茸孩子们也帮不了他，它们大半时间都满足地睡着觉，好似不值得为这个周六保持清醒一般。

他和Joe一起去采购了日用品，Joe从头到尾都在喋喋不休他手头最新的拍摄项目，还不请自留地蹭了晚饭。Zach倒不介意，Joe也下了厨，他走的时候也足够晚，刚好让Zach觉得直接上床睡觉是正确的。

一旦他关上灯，准备好睡觉的时候，他的情绪又回来了。他太过大声的叹息，太过频繁的翻身，惹恼了动物们，它们转移到了客厅，留Zach一个人在那儿面对自己的烦恼。 

Zach看了一下手机。已经快到午夜了，但Chris可能还没睡。Chris可能还没睡，并且在某个夜店里被每秒钟走过的姑娘搭讪呢。实际上，此时此刻Chris可能都已经把舌头伸进那姑娘的喉咙里去了。

他给Chris编辑着短信，在发出去之前又通通删掉了：

让我猜猜：深色头发，丰满妖艳？

我很无聊。取悦我。

明天一起来跑步。

还有在想关于G洞的事情吗？

不。最后一条绝对不行。Zach小心翼翼地删掉了这它，唯恐自己一不小心发了出去。

现在是十二点零三分，但Zach丝毫没有睡意。他凝视着黑暗，回想起上周。上周，就是在这个时候，Chris给他打了电话，然后Zach得以听见了他高潮的声音。

上周，Zach被迫给Chris讲睡前故事，因为Chris情绪低落。

他给Chris发了短信：你欠我的。

等待的时间如此漫长，终于回复来了，而内容很简单：？

你的坏心情传染给我了。需要什么来高兴一下。

我现在正停在一家本地G洞店的外面，试图鼓起勇气走进去。

Zach不得不读了好几遍才明白过来，一阵寒冷的浪潮席卷了全身，让他的脚趾都蜷缩了起来，他的眉毛被剃掉的那部分犹如被针刺一般疼。他坐起身打给Chris。“这他妈的是怎么了，老兄？”

“你也好啊。”

“你特么以为自己在做什么？你怎么能找得到这样一家店的？”

“我谷歌了。”Chris漫不经心地答道。

“别这么干。别这么干，Chris，求你了。如果有谁发现——”

“Zach。冷静。这是个玩笑。你说了你要高兴一下，所以我就编了这个愚蠢的笑话。我现在在家，正试图在电视上找点什么看。”现在Zach没那么恐慌了，他能听见转换频道的声音：游戏竞猜节目，音乐录影带，还有一个英腔旁白的节目。

Zach知道在自己放下了悬着的心之后，怒火即刻就会席卷全身而来，所以他数了五下才开口说话，“你烂透了，Pine。”

“你哪里出毛病了？今晚在Akbar（LA银湖区的一家gay bar夜店）你只被吸了两次而不是通常的三连发吗？”

Chris声音中意料之外的恶意是如此的浓重，这让Zach觉得自己一定是会错意了。他耸了耸肩表示不以为然，“Akbar是2009年才会做的事了。我花了一整晚上听Joe说他的新镜头，还得试图别让他把饭菜掉下桌喂给Noah吃。”

“哦，是吗？”Chris的声音听起来挺无聊，但背景声里的电视机啪一下被关了。

“我以为你出去了。”

“没出去呢。”

“是没有。”

他们坐在那儿，倾听着对方的呼吸声，直到Chris说道，“你想要什么？”

Zach重重地往床上一躺，有些恼怒。“忘了吧。抱歉我打来的这么晚。我明——”

“你打来是有原因的。”

“我猜是吧。那为什么上周六你打给我了？”

“我先问你的。”

为什么Zach会打给他电话？这谈话的去向可不会有结果的，而Chris现在心有郁结。他不像往日一样幽默，Zach讨厌这一点，他讨厌当Chris想谈谈的时候，就可以给他打电话寻求关注，而Zach就不能这么做。他说，“出于和你相同的理由，我打电话过来是因为我感觉很糟，想找个朋友聊一聊。”

“你想找个朋…”Zach不得不使劲听才能听见电话另一头Chris的声音。“我很抱歉，”现在他的声音大了些。“你说得对。上周末你确实容忍了我——”

“不是这样的。”

“——而我现在又变得混蛋了。”

“你没有变得混蛋。”

“我一直都是个混蛋，Zach。那就是我的本性，不是吗？”

带着一丝不知所措，Zach凝视着漆黑如墨的黑暗，试着让自己的眼睛适应。他喜欢房间里尽可能的漆黑一片，因为一点点光都可能让他醒来。但现在，这黑暗是如此压抑沉重。他试图想出点什么来说，但似乎找不到一个不带着防备或者责难的词。

“Zach？你在生闷气吗？” 

“操你的。”

Chris笑了。这比Zach这一周从他那里得到的都要多。“确定吗？”Chris说，“上一次可进行得不怎么成功，。”

“哦，拜托，”Zach叹了口气。“我们已经结束那个话题了。”

长长的停顿之后，Chris问，“定义一下‘结束’。”

好吧，如果这就是那个“问题”。“那一次你喝醉了。我犯傻了。我们都搞砸了，但我不想让那一刻定义我们的关系。特别是，即便我们老了，我们也依旧会是漫展上人们的偶像。我们应该成为Shatner和Nimoy那样，而不是变成Shatner和Takei*。”  
（*传言夏大雷和竹井爷爷有所不合）

“我明白了。” 

这就是为何Zach不喜欢用电话聊天。Chris只用了两个音节，简短又难以琢磨，还没有肢体语言来帮助解读。

“而你在这个设定下是Takei？”

Zach顿时感觉全身如释重负地放松了下来。Chris听起来被逗乐了。“当然。我更想当Leonard，但无论哪种设定下你都是那个大腹便便的家伙。”

“亵渎者！”Chris倒吸一口气，Zach轻笑了起来。“总之，我猜你是对的。我欠你一个火辣辣的故事。”

Zach没法分辨Chris是不是在开玩笑，但用幽默的语气回应似乎会安全点。“呃，别担心那个了。我只要出门找人来一发就行了。”

“哦，是吗？据John和Simon的说法——”

Zach抗议了一声，“你可别也来这一套。”

“上一次是什么时候？”

“上一次是什么时候——Pine，拜托了。”Zach一只手梳过自己的头发，最终扯住了它们，少许的疼痛可以帮他保持真实感。你上一次找人上床又是什么时候，闲话精？他应该这么反问回去，保持着一来一往的嘴炮，但他发觉自己并不想知道。Chris也不会认真回答的。

但也许他会。而Zach不想知道。界限，他跟自己说道。界限。“也许早于你。”他咕哝着，因为他总得说点什么。

“你知道我不在工作时段里和别人上床。你想要个睡前故事吗，Zachary？” 

Zachary的老二显然想听。它不但把他的睡裤顶出了个小帐篷，甚至连被子也无从幸免，就好像他是什么毛躁的青少年。Chris现在使用的那个嗓音的声音，这太犯规了。绝对是在犯规。或许也与他独身好几个月有关了。Zach发觉自己正和无数好莱坞天真少女一样感同身受——尽管，不像她们，他的愿望也许本不会落空。

“唔。”这当然不是他最能说会道的一次。

“我会说的很棒的，”Chris保证道。“我已经酝酿了这个故事有一阵子了。”

“有很多人物和情节发展吗？”

“我会直接跳到动作戏的。直奔主题[拉丁语]。”  
你这样是永远都赢不了普利策文学奖的，Zach应该这么说。或者说，John Grisham（美国畅销作家，作品多是以法律为题材的惊栗小说）都要吓得发抖了。但Zach只是说，“好。行。那就给我讲个故事吧。”因为他想尽可能长地听着那个嗓音，用那种语调说话，。

***

第一根出现的阴茎又短又粗，它的主人几乎是一进隔间就把阴茎塞进了洞里。但事情可不会按照隔壁那个人预想的发生；今夜“舔的人做主”，而他正是舔的那个。他动都没动，希望那根突起能干脆地消失掉，他度秒如年地数了十三下，它确实消失了。

下一个人更有礼貌。他脱掉了下半身的衣物，除了快速地抚弄了一下自己的双球的时候，他都没有用手挡住自己所以…

***

“我在这里陷入困境了。”

“你——你是吗？”Zach呛了一了。他还在消化着Chris给他带来的震惊，他竟然连铺垫都没有就直接地描述起了阴茎。

“是啊。因为，你看，我的主人公是个无名氏。还有2号阴茎也是。我不能叫他2号阴茎，对吧？”

“请别那么做。”

“只有男性人称代词的话，一切都会弄混的，所以我们至少得有一个名字。我应该怎么称呼我的主角呢，Zach？”

“你看着办。”这是完全正确的答案。这是唯一的答案。Christopher Whitelaw Pine绝对、百分之百的不是正确答案。Zach告诉小Zach道。今晚小Zach可别想造反。

“Benedict？”Chris建议道。

“不要！天啊。”

“嗯唔。Karl？”

“他都结婚了，Pine。”

“Jonathan？”

Zach倒吸了口气。“Chris，那——”

“哦，Chris？当然了，没问题。就是Chris了。所以就像我说的——”

***

隔壁的男人脱下了下半身的衣物，除了快速地抚弄了一下自己的双球的时候，他都没有用手挡住自己，所以Chris刚好可以看见他的阴茎。Chris开始放松了下来。那就比较像回事了。礼节是很重要的，尤其是在像这样的场合下。

隔壁那男人的阴茎在Chris的注视下已经逐渐硬了起来，光是看着就兴奋了起来，而且Chris感觉自己的阴茎也有了反应。他已经把它从牛仔裤里掏了出来，松弛地垂在拉链外面，而他的小大象的尺寸——

***

“不。这故事本该火辣的，不是怪诞路线的”

“好吧。那就只是松弛地垂在牛仔裤外面。”

***

Chris跪在地上，挪到了洞边。隔壁的男人有着黑色的头发，是个白人，从他的蛋蛋周围的耻毛和露出的大腿区域来看可以推测得出这两点。他的阴茎形尺寸可观形状优美；割过包皮，并在他的注视下变得越来越大，Chris敢打赌当它完全勃起的时候一定更好看。阴茎的主人手指修长而具有美感，指关节处有蜷曲的黑色汗毛。他的手背和手腕上也毛毛的，Chris花了一秒钟感谢这人有打理过自己，因为他敢打赌天然的体毛会是个不小的麻烦。

时间一分一秒过去，Chris伸出一根手指，指尖绕着洞口边缘打起圈来，满足于在楼下夜店的音乐再次响起淹没一切声音前，听见了那人发出了一声如释重负的低叹。Chris情不自禁地舔了舔嘴唇，注视着那根昂扬的阴茎穿过洞口来向他展示，因完全勃起而笔直地冲向上方，头部是深红色的。

Chris张开了自己的嘴——

 

***

 

“嘿！安全套呢！”

“在我的故事里可没有这个。这是那种对性病的存在不加理会的不负责任的色情故事。这是我的故事，还有裸露的阴茎很性感。”

Zach笑了，他不停地抚弄着自己的阴茎，就像过去的五分钟里所做的一样。“好吧，这是你的故事，你虚构的健康岌岌可危。我不会再插嘴了。”

“到目前为止你喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。继续讲。”

“但是听众的反馈也很重要，Zachary。我的意思是，我需不需要再多加点关于粘乎乎，湿漉漉的前液的形容呢，或者说，你想我一直用闪光棒棒这样的隐喻吗？”

Zach呻吟着说道。“看在这操蛋的份上，Pine。”

“你在抚慰自己吗，Zachary？”Chris问他，不知怎的，他的声音沙哑，却有着抑扬顿挫的语调。

Zach开始怀疑可能Chris已经喝过几杯了，“没有。”

“Quinto，你对撒谎很不在行。”

“好吧，我认了，但我只是不想吓到你。”

“如果你没有这么做我才会觉得受到惊吓呢。这才是整件事的重点。”

“哦，好吧，”Zach有些气喘吁吁地说着。他应该停下来好好思考一下的，他有种预感，这事儿的结果可能不太妙，但该死的，小Zach已经准备好来一记绚丽的回归了，它可不是一个可以随意愚弄的小叛徒。

“所以我刚刚讲到哪儿了？”Chris满意地问。

“Chris张开了他的嘴巴。”

***

 

Chris张开嘴巴，努力抗拒着那种想要一吞到底的冲动。尽管那是如此地诱人——他迫不及待地想要去尝尝那根沉重的阴茎，感受着它在自己舌尖的重量，贪婪地咽下这个人射下的每一滴，再乞求着更多。

他忍住了，让自己满足于吮吸着这根粗大的阴茎的头部。他用舌头探索着那条小缝，好似在吮着蟹脚里的那一条肉，然后得到了一股慷慨喷涌的前液作为奖赏。这个人高潮的时候一定会射得和一根消防水管一样。

Chris开始试着吞咽下这根大肉棒，他的口水沿着下巴一路蜿蜒到了喉咙上。这的确是一件艰苦的工作。这个男人有着一根硕大的阴茎，在Chris尽他所能地向下吞咽的时候，那根阴茎滚烫地勃动着。但Chris喜欢这样，激烈而又下流，好像他整个人生目标就是舔老二。他感到自己仿若正在超越自己的生理极限，像是他把自己的正脸直接钉在了——

 

***

 

“——你还好吗？”

“嗯嗯嗯，我没事，很好。但是上帝耶稣啊，Chris。等一下，给我点时间，好吗？否则我就要——”

“你喜欢我那个把我的脸钉你的粗老二上的点子吗？”

Zach喘着说了些什么。或许是Chris的名字。又或许只是试图让他闭嘴，阻止那些既色情又出奇地无辜的嗓音穿过虚空，在他的耳畔不住地骚动。

不过这已经不怎么重要了，因为Zach射了，还把他妈妈为他三十岁的生日特意缝制的被套下层给弄得一团糟，尽管他之前一直小心翼翼地保持着这床被子的纯洁无暇。

在他恢复神智之前，他又听见了Chris那ah ah ahhhhhs的声音，这有点出乎他的意料。Zach不知道Chris也从中寻得了快感。

他在一片黑暗中迷迷糊糊地笑了。周围的一切也似乎亮堂了一些。

“你喜欢吗？”Chris在他的气息平稳了之后问道。

“见鬼了，是的。我是说，这挺下流的，老兄。但是很性感，令人信服的同志类的性感。精彩的表现。”

Chris沉默不语。

“你——”Zach正要说的时候，Chris插了进来。

“所以我们扯平了。周一见。”

Chris挂断电话后的寂静斩断了Zach高潮后的余韵，刚刚挥散开的黑暗再度笼罩了整个房间，窒息而沉郁。

***

 

周一过的有些糟糕。JJ不知是咖啡因摄入不足还是什么的，而Zach得系上安全绳去拍摄一幕坠落的场景。安全绳勒住了他的老二，这激发了他的臭脾气，以至于连Zoe都来警告他说别再这么犯贱了。 

“我才没——”他刚刚开口，但Zoe冷若冰霜又怒不可遏的眼神阻止了他，让他没法说出那些会让自己后悔的话。

Chris整个早上都躲着他。他们没有任何对手戏，这让Chris更容易地躲开了他。 而且不知出于何故，Chris今天特别的轻浮。他总是特别引人注目，特别是女人，但今天，Zach可以发誓，他也用那种挑逗的眼神看着男人了。

他想要抓住Chris，猛力地摇晃他直到他牙齿打颤，然后告诉他，“你是个直男，笨蛋，像个样子。”

因为无论Christopher Whitelaw Pine虚构出了多么狂野淫荡的，把自己的脸钉在Zach硬挺阴茎上的故事……

Zach的思绪渐渐停滞了。

他在午餐的时候默默地对着自己的鸡肉沙拉说道，重点是，无论Chris的性幻想是什么，他都是个直的。他可能自称是个双性恋，但Zach对此表示怀疑。首先，做个双性恋在现下是一种潮流。再者，真正的双性恋不过就是一只脚还踏在柜子里的基佬罢了。Zach心知肚明；他年轻的时候就以自己是双性恋来作为借口。

况且，Chris绝对不是基佬。

因为性幻想不算什么，实际行动才有决定意义。Zach知道这点，因为在他未成年时，他也曾幻想过女人双腿之间的神秘。没错，他现在也会偶尔幻想一下，在一些心境比较特别的时候。但这也没有把他变成直男，天哪，这甚至都无法把他变成一个双性恋。这只能说明他是一个普通男人，寻求暂时的避风港，仅此而已了。

对于Chris来说也一定是这样。Zach对此深信不疑，然而整个下午，Zach因为他自己的这份理所当然而变得阴郁而暴躁。

到了傍晚时分，大家都厌倦了拍摄、厌倦了Zach，盼望着这一天早点走到尽头，Chris是唯一一个还在和JJ讨论拍摄的人。他跟条小狗崽似的热情活泼、无可抵挡。

“如果他再不闭嘴的话，”Zach和Karl单独说着，“我就要把他的皮给扒下来，做成一套Chris Pine人皮套装给Zac Efron穿上，让Zef来演Kirk舰长。”

“哦，就放纵他这一次吧，”Karl说着。“他最近过得挺艰难的，他告诉我说他的自尊心受到了伤害。此外，不是随便什么少女偶像就能替代他的位置的，他可是我们独一无二的舰长。”

Zach的回答在一片突如其来的寂静之中显得清晰可辨，穿越了整个片场——从Karl到JJ到站在角落里的助理甚至Chris本人都听见了——他们全都停下来盯着他看。

“哦，当然了。他就是片他妈的独一无二的小雪花。”

有那么一会儿，Zach觉得自己能掩饰过去，但是Chris脸上的怒火向他揭示了Chris已然知道了Zach说的是他。Karl立刻从Zach身边溜走了，像是在避免被殃及一般。Chris的心情急转直下，从热切的欢快到凝固的沉默，并波及到了整个片场。于是JJ在不久后就让他们各自回家去了。Zach想偷偷溜走，但JJ把他拉到了一边。

“我想你明天应该会带着你惯有的职业态度来的，Zach。”他只说了这么一句，但也足够让Zach感到愧疚万分了。

所以Zach感觉糟透了，但他依旧偷偷地坚持着自己的看法。Chris Pine才不是什么刚刚发现自己的——正如Zach现在所感到的——“双性恋倾向”的独一无二的小雪花，无论他感觉到的是什么。

Zach在那一夜无法入睡，他想给Chris发短信，但他知道无论他发什么，他都必须已一个道歉来作为开场白。 

而Zach才不会为了一件明知自己才是正确的事而去道歉。 

 

***

 

Zach第二天早上在化妆间外逮住了Chris，为他昨天的犯浑道歉。Chris冲他点了点头，甚至用了一个Spock的手势来表示接受，即便他那一天依旧沉默寡言；内向，Ben在午餐的时候用这个词汇形容Chris。

“只是累了，”Chris嘟着嘴，耸耸肩说道，但是在没人注意他的时候，他依旧维持着一副心事重重的样子。Zoe是那个除了Zach之外唯一注意到这件事的人。她坐在Chris身边，挽着他的手臂，把头倚靠在他的肩膀上，希望通过这些身体接触来让Chris感觉好些。

在他们结束那天的拍摄的前一个小时，Zach注意到他们两个正在展开一场平和的谈话。谈话的主题显然无关于工作——他们的肢体语言暗示了这一点。他们正在谈论着一些私人的，至关重要的事。Zoe的眼神清澈透亮而饱含同情，说话的时候还时刻握着Chris的手。

Zach感到自己浑身不断地打颤，甚至有些抽搐。Zoe感到了他的目光，于是换了个角度让Zach无法看见她的脸，也无法辨别她所说的话。她将自己完全隐藏在Chris的脑袋后头。

Zach无法辨别自己是因为被排斥在外而感到愤怒，还是因为自己竟然在意他们所谈论的内容这个事实。

他们持续加班到了深夜。放工后Zach直接走向了他的拖车，打算在去化妆间取下Spock的耳朵之前先放松一下。Chris在Zach跨过拖车的门的那一瞬间跟着他挤了进来，脸上带着沉默但果决的神情，甚至还穿着他的星舰制服。他在沙发上坐了下来，腰板挺得笔直，两手端放在膝盖上。

Zach没有征询他的意见，径直从冰箱里拿了两瓶水出来，把其中一瓶递给了Chris。“你怎么了？”他们动作一致的拧开了瓶盖，这让Zach会心一笑。

但Chris一言不发，只是在那儿拨弄着自己的水瓶，直到Zach坐在了他的身边，伸出一只手臂环住了他的肩膀。

“嘿，嘿，发生了什么？你看上去正为某事而沮丧。”

Chris缓缓转过头来看着他，双眼直视地望进Zach的眼眸。“作为一个聪明人，Zach……”

他朝着Zach扑了过去，忘记了自己手中的水瓶。Zach吓了一跳，用一只手用力地将Chris向后推着，结果两人都被冰水淋了个通透。

“操，操操了个蛋的，” Chris喘着气，在拖车里踮脚跳着，不停地甩动双手，“我的蛋蛋。操。”

“刚才他妈的是怎么回事，Pine？” Zach一把脱下他湿透的Spock上衣，期间还不小心扯下了一只瓦肯耳朵。“哦，太棒了。他妈的棒透了。”

“哈。”Chris开始扒掉自己的裤子，如果是在其他任何情况下，Zach一定会对着他一裤裆的水笑个不停——可能还会用手机拍段视频什么的——但今天这种情况显然不行。

Chris把双手夹在两腿之间，急切地摩擦着。

“上帝啊——”Zach刚想开口吐槽，但Chris恶狠狠地看了他一眼。

“该死的啥都别说。赶紧给我一条干内裤，再加一条你穿的那种丑得要命的运动裤。”

Zach觉得现在不是纠正他那是瑜伽裤的时候，他向着更衣区走去。谢天谢地他还有一袋未拆封的CK，尽管他的瑜伽裤的大腿管上还有上次去Lamill不小心溅出的咖啡留下的渍。Chris一句谢谢都没说，一把抓过了Zach递给他的衣物，暴躁地朝着Zach挥挥手让他转过去好让自己换衣服。Zach按他的意思做了，他背朝着Chris摆弄着自己脱落的耳朵，直到他觉得是时候可以安全地转回去了。

Chris双手抱胸，在Zach正开口说话时，踏出一步，径直往门口走去。

“哇哦，等等，”Zach说着。“你刚刚是想吻我来着。”

“没错。然后你就狠狠把我推到了半个房间之外，又在我身上泼了一整瓶冰水。我懂你的意思了。”尽管Chris站在原地没动，但Zach不安地意识到，他几乎就要控制不住自己的情绪了。

“坐下来吧，拜托了。”

Chris又走了回来，坐在了沙发上未被打湿的一角，双手依旧紧紧地抱着自己，打着颤，好像整个人都冻僵了。Zach打开了暖气。在它还未起效的时候，他走到Chris面前蹲了下来，面对着他。“嘿，说真的，你还好吗？”他用自己的手上上下下地磨蹭着Chris的手臂，直到Chris避开了他。

“别，”他哽咽出声，Zach收回了手，坐在沙发对面的椅子上。他们就那么面对面对坐着，直到Chris倒向沙发靠背，开口说道，“操，老兄。我很抱歉。”

“我不是有意要那么用力地推你的。”

“我也不是有意要这样突然亲你的。这是我的错。”Chris的一只手将大腿上的瑜伽裤攒成一团，然后盯着自己的膝盖。“只是最近我一直在思索。然后我有了一些……想法。”

Zach想用一声咳嗽来掩饰自己的嗤笑，但是Chris直愣愣地盯着他。“抱歉。你指的是哪种想法？”

“你知道是哪种。”Chris给了Zach一个眼神，就好像Zach能心灵感应还是什么的，可以通过Chris灵活的眉毛动作明白他的意思。

但是Zach知道他想说什么，或者他自认为如此。“Chris？对此你完全不必担心。尽管有那些关于寻欢洞的性幻想，你也还是个直男。”他对Chris露出一个安抚的笑容。

这个微笑再一次惹毛了Chris，他发火了，这次是名符其实的发火，因此外面传来了一阵敲门声。然后一个拍摄助理探头进来看到底出了什么事。

似乎是情感的爆发令Chris从座位中跳起，气喘吁吁、脸色通红地站在那儿，紧紧捏着拳头。

“我们没事，”Zach向这个助理保证道，然后站起身来。“我们只是在串台词罢了，这一幕里我们两个正好在吵架。很传神吧，嗯？”

这个助理看上去压根不信，但还是离开了。

“你能别再告诉我我是什么了吗？”Chris说着，声音尖锐而沙哑。“别再告诉我我是谁。” 

“我没有！”Zach告诉他。“我怎么会呢？我甚至都不再知道你是谁了。我根本不知道这些是怎么回事。”他用手在他们之间比划着，而Chris只是死死地盯着他的手。“我以为我们是朋友。但是朋友不应该像这样争吵。朋友也不会互相亲吻对方。更不会进行这些电话性爱，看在上帝的份上。朋友不会试图来一记口活还惊人地搞砸了。”

“我就知道。我就知道你还对那个耿耿于怀。‘我们已经结束这个话题了’，才怪。”

他们争吵的声音越来越响。

“你想要什么，Chris？你到底想从我这儿得到什么？”

“我想要你，你这个该死的蠢驴。你。” 愤怒的热度已从Chris脸颊褪去，只余颧骨上一片绯红，衬得他那双湛蓝的眼睛愈发惊心动魄。

Zach不想说任何话来让Chris扫兴，但是Chris一定得明白事情不应该是这样的。“是这样，如果你想要来一发……如果你真的想知道这是什么感觉，我们或许可以……”

Chris看着Zach的样子，就好像Zach对着他的肚子捅了一刀，又在里头搅了几下。

“我爱你，”Chris说，“我已经爱着你好几年了。”

“但这是我听到过的最荒唐的事了。”Zach虚弱而困惑地笑了一下。

他期待着Chris会对他发火，然而Chris只是一言不发地离开了拖车。

 

***

 

在他的又一个不眠之夜，Zach忽地想到，会不会有这么一点微小的可能，可能他自己是….

是错的。

在某些事情上。在某些关于Chris的事情上。

诚然，Chris有一点说对了，关于Zach把Chris是什么感觉，是什么性向的看法强加于他。Zach对此有经验，他知道当有人在你身边喋喋不休着像是，“你确定吗”，“但你怎么能肯定呢”，“那只是一个阶段呀，你只是有点迷惑罢了”，是如何的令人沮丧和讨厌。

“但他那时可是吐了个昏天黑地啊，”他对着Noah说，Noah对他不屑地哼了哼，跑回起居室睡觉去了。Zach觉得自己被彻彻底底地拒绝了。

你觉得自己被拒绝了？那你觉得Chris是什么感受？他的脑海里有个声音向他质问着。

“见鬼，”他对着黑暗喃喃低语着。

或许，他脑子里的声音继续道，这件事的焦点并不全是你。或许这件事的焦点是关于Chris的，但你却把它搞成了Zach和Zach的那些纠结。

Zach坐起身来，摸索着自己的手机。

我很抱歉，他发了这样一条短信。

Chris很可能睡着了。现在已经快到一点了，而他们通常都需要在第二天早上早早地上工。但万一呢，万一Chris还没有睡，万一他还盯着他的手机，正为如何回复Zach而犹豫不决呢？于是Zach又发了一条短信给他。

我很抱歉我今天表现得像个混蛋。 

又接了一条， 

很抱歉我那么对你，很抱歉我一直在跟你说你是谁，很抱歉我把本来是关于你的事情变成了关于我的事情，对所有这一切我都得和你说一声，对不起。

最后他追加了一条，

请你原谅我。

二十分钟后，Zach已经在脑海里对着墙壁投掷了十六瓶啤酒，想让自己在无聊中睡去。在他合上眼帘之后，整个房间似乎忽然被照亮了。他睁开了眼睛。原来是他的手机屏幕，被一条新短信给唤醒了。

你嘲笑了我。

我就是坨屎。对不起。我会用余生向你道歉，你甚至可以把那个视频发给perez（Perez Hilton 明星八卦博客博主）。

就是那个你因为眉毛正在蜜蜡脱毛而哭得像个碧池的视频？？ 

是的

那你是真心感到抱歉了。 

是的

这一次他的手机因为一通Chris的来电再度亮了起来。Zach畏缩了一下，但还是鼓起勇气接了起来。“嘿。我真的很抱歉。”

“没事。”

“不，我是真心感到抱歉。”

“对。我知道，Zach。”

 

他们两个都陷入了沉默，直到Zach再也无法这样僵持下去。“我可能即将说出一些混话，但你得知道我不是有意的。”

“说吧。过去这些年里我也对你说了不少的蠢话了。”

“你说的那句话，就是在你发火之后，而我发笑之前……”

“我一直爱着你的那句？”

“对。就是那个。你到底是什么意思？”

Chris叹了口气。“我的意思是说，如果我回到了高中年代，我会把你名字的缩写圈在一颗爱心里写在数学笔记本的背面。我是说当我在看傻兮兮的浪漫喜剧时会把我们俩想象成主人公。我是说无论在入梦那刻，还是清醒时分，亦或是这之间的所有时刻我都会心心念念地想着你。我是说，我爱你爱得神魂颠倒，Zach。我还能是什么意思？”

Zach思忖着，感觉自己的心里因为Chris的话而暖洋洋的。“我有点太过局限于你是个直男的假设里了，”他说。

“说的倒是好听，”Chris嘟哝着。“拜托，Zach，是你想要我是个直男。就好像你见鬼的世界观已经不能容纳别的想法了。”

Zach对此无可辩驳，因为这几乎就是真相了。他喜欢整洁有序地梳理他和别人的关系。他喜欢明确地知道自己应当身处何处。他讨厌想到哪里还存在他不能理解的东西。直男？他能理解。然而，双性恋——则完完全全在他的性体验范畴以外了。

“好吧，我们见一面。”当Chris犹豫不决的时候，Zach补充说，“这太重要了，我觉得手机已经不能胜任了。我他妈看不见你，还有你的表情。我肯定会说出些蠢话，而你会暴躁会发火，但至少如果我们能面对面的话——求你了。我需要见你。我会到你那里去。

“不。我会到你那里去。就这最后一次，行吗？让我去你那儿，Zach。”

说罢，Chris就挂了电话。见鬼的Christopher Pine还有他戏剧似的、晦涩难懂而又蕴含无限意味的结束辞。

 

***

 

Chris到得如此之快，让Zach只来得及从咖啡机里倒出第一杯咖啡。他递给了Chris一杯，他们坐在流理台的两侧喝着各自的咖啡，尴尬的氛围再一次在他们之间滋生。

“老兄，让我们来解决这个，”Zach最终说道。“我可受不了一直沉默下去。”

“听着，你的态度已经很明确了，你对我没有这种感觉，”Chris告诉他。他举起了他的杯子，刚刚贴到唇边却又放下了。Zach这才注意到他的杯子已经空了。“这没什么。我不会再提起这个了。我们是朋友，这对我来说很重要，和别的所有事情一样重要。”

“你先等等，”Zach急切地说。“稍等一下。你不能冲过来把这些一股脑儿地摊在我面前，让我思考这些从未肖想过其可能性的事，接着又告诉我刚才的那些可能性已然失效了。我甚至都没有机会去——”他甚至无法一口气说完这些。

Chris试着笑了一下，最后化为了一声低叹。“老兄，你真是他妈的视而不见。你就没有想过，在那个晚上，我为什么会在夏特蒙特定了一个房间？我又为什么会喝那么多酒？”

不。不，Zach从未寻思过这些，因而现在他觉得自己蠢透了。“我以为你只是觉得那个夜晚需要好好放松一下。”

“那是因为我紧张。我想在那个晚上向你坦白，但每次我想开口的时候，我却只是给自己灌了一杯酒。接着，好吧，”Chris的声音渐渐低了下去，“接着所有事都搞砸了。”

“让我总结一下，这么说。你那天晚上是想要勾引我？”

“真粗鲁。但没错，是的。”Chris又一次假装对着杯子啜了一口。

“那么关于寻欢洞呢？那又是怎么回事？”

“你又会嘲笑我的。”

“我向你保证，我不会的。”

“这是个愚蠢的尝试，我想要潜移默化你。你对那一晚是如此耿耿于怀——”Chris顿住了，等着Zach对他加以否认，但是Zach确保自己对此不置一词。当Chris再度开口时，怒色已然从他脸上渐渐褪去了，“我以为如果我可以让你忘了那件事，如果我可以让你想象到，想象到我甘之如饴地乞求着你的样子有多性感，那么或许你就会……”

Zach对此印象深刻。这是Zach自己可能也会采取的不折手段的招数，而Chris精心策划了整件事，一步步设置情景来改变Zach的心意，并最终执行了这整个心理战的想法——好吧，这让Zach受宠若惊。

而且这也挺性感的，特别是听到Chris说到乞求什么的。

专注，Zachary，他严厉地警告自己。

他开口说，“只是……”

Chris皱起了眉毛。“我知道你在想什么，Zach。你无法设想任何超出你该死的自身经验范畴的事。”

“嘿，等等，”Zach抗议道。“这不公平。”当Chris一语不发，再一次地假装喝起咖啡的时候，Zach承认道。“你刚才说的都对，但那不公平。我已经在努力去理解。在努力成为更好的人，或许还努力做出些改变——就像在这整个一团糟刚开始时，你提到过的你的那些努力一样。”

“一团糟？”这个词十分微妙；像是被吹得过于轻薄的玻璃，随时都面临着破碎的危险。

“这就是一团糟，Chris。你知道我在说什么。拜托，给我点余地。”

Chris推开他的空了的马克杯，双手贴住流理台。“好吧。那么你是什么时候知道自己是个Gay的？”

“很小的时候，大概九岁。”

“那你第一次和男人做爱的时候是多大？”

带着些意外的震惊，Zach说道，“这都是一些非常亲密的问题，Pine。”

Chris望向他的眼神更亲密，带着一丝恳求，又参杂着一些脆弱感。“我的重点是，按你的规则来说，在你货真价实地和男人做爱之前你就不算是Gay。是没有性向的。对吧？”

“当然不是。我知道我是Gay。”

“所以实际上你就是知道你是Gay，即便你从没碰过别人的老二。在你付诸行动前你已经有了偏好——只是还没有产生性冲动罢了。”

这其中的逻辑令Zach茅塞顿开。他目瞪口呆地站在那儿，目光越过Chris的肩膀，事情开始变得说得通了。该死的。

他以前是多么的混蛋啊。

他凝视着Chris的脸庞，对方正充满希冀地回望着他。“Pine，”他说。

“嗯？”

“我们上床去。”

有那么令人心惊胆跳的一瞬间，他以为Chris会拒绝他，但Chris站起身，拉住了Zach的手，任由Zach把他一路领进了卧室里。

 

***

 

Chris的身体本身他妈就是个传奇，Zach想用一个永恒来翻阅。他身体的味道，他喉间的线条，他背上的凹陷：它们让Zach于意识深处吟诵起十四行诗， 那些他已多年未曾想起的对称而押韵的段落。

“嘿，我连序幕还没念完呢。”他在Chris挪开他的手时喃喃道。

“你他妈在说什么呢？快把衣服脱掉。”

“上帝，你可真是浪漫。”

“不是这一类的。这是色情作品，直奔黄色描写的那种。”

“有什么区别吗？”Zach褪下衬衫，差点向后翻倒，但Chris及时扶住了他，心满意足地打量着他赤裸的上身。

“既然你问了这个，”Chris正打算开口，但Zach在他能说出更多语句之前就上前用舌头缠住了他，以吻封缄。

事态极速发展；他们褪下了所有的衣物；Zach终于可以好好欣赏Chris的阴茎。粗壮而粉嫩，还有一对大大的，充满肉感的毛茸茸的蛋蛋，让Zach有一种想把鼻子贴上去的冲动。但在他有所动作之前，Chris起身把Zach推到在床上，开始沿着他的身子下滑。他的意图再明显不过了。

“小心点，”Zach实在忍不住提醒他这个，但他自认为这是情有可原的。

Chris瞪了他一眼，而Zach对他这次放缓了速度心存感激。不再像上一次那么亟不可待地一冲到底，从而引发了灾难性的结局。Zach的大脑情不自禁地为他配上了旁白。Chris直勾勾地盯着Zach，一边探下身子，一边将他丰满的粉色嘴唇贴上Zach令人惊叹的硕大阴茎。缓缓地，Chris舔了上去——

当Chris终于开始吮吸的时候，Zach的耳边仿佛有人吟诵起了诗歌，然而在这一刻他的大脑已然完全托付给小Zach了。Chris这次小心翼翼地，直到他逐渐找到了节奏。Zach发现自己不但只是为了确保不会有什么糟糕的事情发生，而目不转睛地盯着Chris看了，而是为了Chris那比他虚构的任何故事都要性感的样子。

Chris的嘴巴湿润起来，因为口水而变得柔滑，和Zach的阴茎的一样闪着光，而他嘴唇上那抹粉色渐渐深了起来。他用一只手拢在Zach的阴茎根部，紧握着撸动起来，

Zach突然想到这也一定是Chris给自己手淫时候的姿势。这个想法让他在床上拱起身体，Chris则毫不退缩地顺利将他一吞到底。他双眼紧闭；双唇因为被撑得太大而微微发白，忽地Zach想起了那句话——把我的脸钉在你巨大的阴茎上——  
他射了出来，半掺着些痛苦。这太快了。

Zach虚弱地用手肘撑起自己。他看到Chris正激烈地抚弄着自己，直到他意识这会有什么后果。“不，等等，快别——等一下啊你个混蛋，我正打算——”

太迟了，Chris发出了他ah ah ahhhh的呻吟，但这比上次好多了，因为这次Zach看到了他的表情，还有当快感席卷而来时Chris那微微惊奇的神色——然后Chris射了出来——射在了Zach的大腿上，挂在他的耻毛上像是串串水珠。

“你——”Zach的喉头哽住了，他的舌头抽搐了。他一把抓过Chris，想吻住他却只是胡乱地吮吸着他的嘴唇。“你个傻瓜。现在结束了。我俩的第一次再也没法来第二发了。”

“嘿，一分钟之前你可没抱怨这个。”Chris喘着气说道。他重重地向后倒去，周身的汗水在门廊透进来的昏黄的光下，散发着一层金色的光晕。“所以，我可没有吐。” 

“你的自我标准也太低了。”

“嗯哼，”Chris朝空中挥了挥手，又落了下去。

Zach意识到Chris那一身高潮后的慵懒必然是要将他带向梦田了。“如果你的故事的高潮这么快就结束了，听众们一定会让你再伸展一下情节的。”  
Chris睁开了眼睛，看着Zach皱起了眉头。“你刚刚是真的在鄙视我的持久力吗？”

“或许吧。”

“没教养的混蛋。”他们相视灿然一笑。接着Chris说道，“说实在的，哥们，我一开始担心事情会搞砸，所以……”

“所以你在发现事态进展不错的时候就立刻加快了节奏。没关系，我能理解。只是——”Zach翻到了Chris身上，欣赏着Chris瞳孔放大的样子，“——放轻松。让我来给你讲个故事‘因为我们的男主角们还在寻欢洞里，这些无畏的主人翁们——我们可不能就这么把他们遗忘在一间公共厕所里，让一堵布满了涂鸦，带着一个洞的墙永远地隔在他们之间。”

“那不是厕所，那是一家书店。”

“场景不是什么重要的事。”

“实际上——”

“人人都爱当个批评家。闭嘴听我说，Pine。”

Chris顺从地将双手在脑后交叠，压在枕头下面。

“所以，这天晚上Zach礼貌地拒绝了对方的口活，取而代之地邀请他和自己一起回家。他发现那个男人的名字是Chris，即便在他没有跪下来舔舐着Zach的阴茎的时候，他也依旧比太阳还要性感热辣。Zach带他回了家，随后把他带上了自己的床。现在，他们之间没有墙了，任何事物都不能再将他们隔开。”

“他们做了什么？”Chris的双眼盈满了好奇，带着那一抹勾魂摄魄的蓝色，凝望着他。

“我正要告诉你他们做了什么。有点耐心。”

“Zach是不是会有点控制欲倾向？像是，喜欢把他的男人牢牢按在身下什么的？”

Zach可对这种想法完全不在意。他把手伸到枕头下面，抓住了Chris的手腕，牢牢地按住他。“是的，”倾身上前在Chris的耳边吐息说，“没错，我想Zach可能是有点控制欲倾向。所以他接着和Chris说，他会把Chris弄得硬起来，看看他的老二美好地勃起的时候是什么样子，鉴于他从没有机会目睹过。”

Chris呻吟出声。他的阴茎在Zach的手里再度硬了，这比Zach预料的要快多了，Chris在他身下气喘吁吁的，双腿大大地分开，形成了一个毋庸置疑的邀请。Zach用手拂过Chris的双球，欣赏着它们落在他手里的重量。

“然后他告诉Chris，‘下一次你想要吸我的时候，我会看作这是你应得的那样好好干你的嘴。”

Chris发出了像是噎住了一般的声音。

这是个完美的反馈，所以Zach持续了下去。他发现Chris对那些矮化他，甚至侮辱他的话，回应得最热情，对此Zach是如此欣喜，因为没有一个脑子正常的人会放弃这样的机会，亲眼目睹Chris Pine只因为被叫做不知疲倦的舔老二者和好色的小荡妇，就扭动，乞求，语不成声。

也许是Zach在Chris的耳边所说的那一连串的同义词，而非脏话让Chris兴奋不已，但这无关紧要，因为Zach随后会有大把的时间来发掘。

Chris的嘴张地更大了，他喘息着ah，ah，ah——用不了多久就能让他发出那一连串的ahhhhh了，所以Zach的手从他的阴茎移开了。转而将手尖抵在了Chris的后穴上，感觉那儿炽热如火。Chris凝视着他的双眼，像是能在那里望见一整个宇宙。

“Zach接下来做什么了？”这是Chris头一次能含含糊糊地说出个完整的句子来，他的声音破碎而嘶哑。Zach抬起手，往手指上吐了口唾沫，并确保Chris能看见自己的动作。他将手指放回那个紧致的小洞，用唾液进行润滑，但仍旧目不转睛地望着Chris。他们视线胶着，将对方深深地印刻在心底。Chris发出一声呻吟，听起来像是他正从内而外地瓦解了。

“玩弄了一会儿他的后穴。”被提及的后穴紧紧地咬住了Zach的指尖，Chris的喘息变得越发粗重。“你喜欢这样，对吗？”

Chris发出一声大概是表示认同的呻吟。Zach惊讶地发现自己的手被指毫无反抗地迎接了进去。Chris里面很热，Zach能感觉到一下下快速的脉动。Zach想到，这正证明了菊花的确是通向Chris Pine内心的那条路径。

“摸摸你自己，”他说，Chris的一只手迅速摸上了自己的阴茎。Zach俯下身来，温柔地在Chris耳边说。“然后Zach告诉他，‘你再也不用去什么寻欢洞了。你现在属于我了。所以，无论何时你想舔我的阴茎，你只需要跪下来，然后张开你那张天赋绝伦的嘴巴。’”

Chris弓起腰，他的阴茎正对着Zach，张着的嘴巴黎又发出熟悉的ahahahhhhh声。他一波又一波地射在Zach身上，然后力尽松懈地倒下，轻声笑了起来。

“现在就是我称之为戏剧化高潮的部分，”Chris说。接着他令Zach吃了一惊，Chris滑下了床，跪在地板上。他张开了嘴。

这太火辣了。

Zach迅速地坐到了床边上。

Chris太辣了，他喘息着，把自己的脸贴在Zach胯间来回磨蹭着。他现在似乎已完全化身作了故事中的Chris，因为他成功吞下了Zach的整根阴茎，一直吞到了底部，并且含着它呻吟着，没有一丝不适的迹象。或是干呕。即使Zach抓着Chris的后脑勺，手指缠在他发间，射在了他喉咙里。

他们狼狈地爬回床上，四肢纠缠着抱在一起躺下。Zach无法不去碰触Chris，尤其是他现在已经得到了许可。Chris最终捉住他的双手让他停下，然后把玩起了他的手指。当Chris开始吸允起其中的一根时，小Zach又兴奋地再战了起来，但该死的，Zach已经不是十八岁的毛头小伙子了。起义被镇压了。“没错。我错了，”Zach说，“关于你的事情。抱歉。”

Chris笑了起来。“天哪，老兄。如果刚才那些就是你道歉的方式，求你以后多多犯错啊。”

Zach发出了一声mmmmmmm，转身去舔舐Chris锁骨上的汗水。在那里还有点点精斑，已经快干掉了。Zach想知道Chris会不会允许自己把他高潮时的声音给录下来。他可以把它设成铃声。让众人为之一振。

“你具体错在哪儿了？”Chris问道。他手指穿梭在Zach的发丝之间。

“你知道的。”

“噢，我是知道。我只是想听你说出来，一字一句的。”

“你是个小混蛋，Pine。但没问题：我错待了你。无论是对你的双性恋倾向，还是我对双性恋本身的看法。全部都错了，而你是对的。高兴了吗？”他把鼻子埋进Chris颈窝，呼吸着他的气息。“我很高兴。从没这么开心地发现自己原来错得离谱。”

Chris说，“那很好，你的确错了，但这也不是你唯一搞错的事情。”

Zach撑起一支手肘。Chris看上去累得一脸迷糊，Zach肯定自己也是一样。眼看就要黎明，睡觉只是无谓的尝试，Zach敢说，化妆师肯定要额外花掉不少时间来遮掉他们的脸上疲惫。疲惫和欢爱。“我还错在哪了？”

“讲故事嘛。这确实是可以习得的技巧。”在Chris餮足疲怠的双眼里有着星星点点的顽皮的火花。“拿你来说，自从被水母吸了老二以来可进步了不少。”Zach的阵阵恼火转为和Chris的嬉笑打闹，直到Chris面色潮红，气息不稳而又欣喜万分地被他压在了身下。他们宣布停战，双双放开彼此，面对面的躺在一起。一阵舒适宜人的沉寂过后，Chris低语道，“你有着无可比拟的叙事技巧。”

Zach为此亲吻了他，柔缓而深情。这样的吻是他们之前未曾有过的。这感觉很好，很棒。

“所以我的故事符合你的好故事标准了吗？”他在稍后问道。

“哦，那是当然，”Chris说。他握着Zach的手，贴上自己的双唇。“人物的内在确实已然不同了。”


End file.
